Troublesome Mission
by crystal-lynnblud
Summary: Tsunade needs Shikamaru and Ino to pose as a married couple in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall to complete a very important mission. Will they be able to pull it off? Or will they lose sight of what's important and fail in more ways than one?
1. Mission Statement

'_Why that stubborn, good-for-nothing, lazy bum!'_ Ino thought angrily, as she marched home after a long day at the flower shop. She reddened in the face and bit her lip, trying to calm down. It was already bad enough that she had been having the worst week of her life. She had failed her last mission and broke a rib, got into a fight with Sakura, worked overtime at the flower shop and now _this_! Ino didn't make a big fuss over her injuries when she got back, but she certainly wasn't about to start another mission until she was in top fighting condition. She didn't tell her teammates that she was sporting a broken rib; she didn't want to be a burden to either of them. But she wasn't about to let Shikamaru think she was just another weak _female_ either, as he often put it. His words still stung as she trudged through the front door of her house. _Couldn't handle it?_ was all he said to her before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Ino felt like crying right then and there, but instead locked up the shop an hour early and sped-walked home. She didn't bother taking off her apron or untying her hair as she crawled into bed. She was tired, angry and hurt. Although the pain she was feeling didn't originate from her injuries. Ino sighed deeply, and winced uncomfortably as her ribs ached. She lifted up her shirt a little to examine her abdomen. She scrunched up her face as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She was having an internal debate with herself over the week's trials. She was trying to decide which part she was most upset over.

A little ways off, Shikamaru tried without progress to sleep. After leaving the Yamanaka's flower shop, he went home, angry with himself over the terrible things he had said to Ino. _Why did he always have to be like this?_ Shikamaru ground his teeth while glaring at his reflection in the mirror across from his bed. Initially, he wanted to ask her how she was feeling, because it was killing him inside to not know for sure if she was okay. But instead he blurted out _that_, while smirking to hide his true feelings. But it wasn't that that made him turn tail and run for it, it was the hurt look in her beautiful blue eyes that gave her away. After that, he turned around and walked back the way he came. He couldn't handle her looking at him like that; it pierced his heart and stuck there, bleeding.

After wasting another five minutes sulking in bed, Shikamaru threw off the covers and went downstairs. He went through the motions of pacing in the moonlight of the front porch of his house. His hair was still down, hanging in his eyes as he trudged toward Konoha hospital. He knew Ino had been hurt during her last mission, and had to stay in the hospital overnight the day she got home. Of course Shikamaru knew she wouldn't be there now, but he was well aware that they kept records of patient visits. If he couldn't be civilized enough to ask her how she was feeling, he could always request her patient information. It was killing him inside not knowing why she was hospitalized or how severe her injuries were. _Was she mad at him?_

He thought back to all the times they were together working as a team. Shikamaru sighed as he remembered the countless snide comments he made under his breath. He winced further while brooding over the things he _didn't_ say. He never thanked her for believing in him and cheering him on in the Chunin exams. He didn't once compliment her or show support while they worked together. But, those things, and so many other regrets were nothing compared to feelings Shikamaru had been keeping inside. His biggest regret was continual torture. He regretted not being a better partner, and even more a better friend. But most of all, he wished he could be a better man for her. Shikamaru loved Ino with all his heart and could barely stand it any longer.

He fiddled nervously with the hair band in his pocket as he walked through the hospital doors. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but Shikamaru was determined to tell Ino how he felt about her on their next mission together, no excuses.

Shikamaru hung his head as he returned to the night air. He spent less than five minutes in the building before heading home. He learnt that Ino had suffered a mild concussion and two broken ribs. He felt sick. _Why did he have to be such a jerk all the time, why?_ He ran his fingers through his hair and slipped the elastic around the ends, attempting to tie it up while walking. He walked right past Ino's house, grumbling to himself the whole way. He would have kept walking if it weren't for the sound of a sudden, familiar laugh.

"Didn't recognize you with your hair down Shikamaru." Shikamaru grinned weakly at the sight of his best friend. Choji smiled at him for a second before gathering a handful of chips in his hand and emptying them in his mouth, crunching loudly.

"What're you doing out so late buddy?" Shikamaru shot Choji a look of mild curiosity, never betraying his lazy tendencies.

"I would've gone to bed, but I got an urgent message from lady Hokage." Choji managed to say after swallowing yet another mouthful of barbeque chips.

"What did it say?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes a bit. He didn't like the sound of it; urgent things were always a pain.

"I don't know. The message isn't for me. I'm supposed to give it to you."' Choji shrugged his shoulders and handed Shikamaru an envelope. 'Well anyways, I'm gonna go home now. See ya later Shikamaru." Yawning, Choji turned around the way he came and disappeared into the night. Little did they know that Ino Yamanaka had been watching them from her bedroom window the whole time.

"I can't believe it!" Ino sulked into her pillow. _I'm being left behind, aren't I?_ Ino thought angrily as she mulled over what she had just witnessed in her mind. From where she was standing, it seemed as if her two best friends were meeting in secret without her. _They think I'm inadequate, Shikamaru already made that quite clear._ Ino touched her ribs, tenderly poking her sore reminder of her failed mission with her fingertips.

She didn't sleep much that night, and neither did Shikamaru. He had been given orders from the fifth Hokage to meet her the next morning at dawn to discuss details about the next mission. It was rare for the Hokage to get involved personally with everyday concerns, which led Shikamaru to believe that this was going to be very troublesome.

Before the sun came up, Shikamaru found himself walking through the dim morning air to meet with lady Tsunade, ready for anything. He hugged his vest close to his body, sleepily checking the various compartments for supplies. He went through the list of things he had with him in his mind, making sure he didn't forget anything he may need. He didn't know what kind of mission he was going on, but he didn't want to show up unprepared.

He reached the end of the road and stood waiting for the Hokage by a tall oak tree. He looked over his shoulder, making out the faint images of the previous Hokages chiseled into the cliff. He smiled slightly, knowing he'd be talking to one of those carved faces in just a few short minutes. His smile faded quickly however, because his thoughts drifted from one troublesome woman to the next. _Ino…_ How long would it be until he'd be home again? How long until he could apologize and confess his love for her? He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and leaning against the oak tree.

Ino Yamanaka opened her eyes once again, lying awake in the early hours of the morning. She barely slept at all, and whenever she got close she would find herself dreaming of Shikamaru. She awoke many times, embarrassed with the subject matter of her subconscious. _Why am I thinking about him? He's so…_ But she didn't finish her thought, because at that moment she heard the soft crunch of gravel outside her bedroom window. It was faint, but steadily growing closer. From the window she could make out the image of two people walking in the direction of her house. Ino narrowed her eyes to try to get a better look, but it was no use. The shadows from the trees and the lack of light made it impossible to make out whom these curious strangers were. With that, she stretched and slipped out of her pajamas. Even though it was insanely early, she would have to get ready for the day; there was no way she could go back to sleep now.

Shikamaru dragged his feet in the direction of his teammate's house, dreading the conversation he was going to have. Tsunade smirked as she glanced down at her reluctant companion. He had already been briefed on his mission statement and understood the role he had to play in order for its success. The only problem was, the success of the mission only partially relied on _his_ efforts. The other half of the equation was _Ino_.

Ino had barely stepped into the shower when she heard two sharp knocks on the door. She rinsed off her hair and grabbed a towel off of the counter. _Who the hell is calling at this hour?_ Ino quickly got dressed, throwing on her usual uniform and rushed downstairs. There was nothing she could do about her appearance; everything was wet. She rolled her eyes thinking about how ridiculous she must have looked. But as she opened the door her face went from slight embarrassment to total mortification in less than a second.

"L-lady Tsunade?"' Ino's face turned a violent shade of red and then, 'Shi-shikamaru! What are you doing here so early?" Ino's face paled. Shikamaru's eyes widened; he had never seen Ino so flustered before. She was dripping wet and her mood looked fit to match.

"I understand it's early Miss Yamanaka, I'm sorry. Did we catch you at a bad time?" Tsunade smiled at the young kunoichi, stepping past her into the house. Shikamaru knew better than to invite himself in, so he stood in the doorway staring at the beautiful girl in front of him; hints of red colouring his cheeks. Ino lowered her eyes to the floor, not daring to look him in the eyes. Instead she stepped aside, ringing out her soaked hair; gesturing for him to come in.

Tsunade made herself comfortable in the living room, sitting in Inoichi's favourite armchair. Ino walked in following Shikamaru, not knowing what to expect. Shikamaru made himself comfortable, sprawling in the middle of the couch. Ino had no choice but to sit next him; every other seat was spoken for. Tsunade broke the silence first.

"You're probably wondering why we're here."' Tsunade glanced casually over at the confused blonde. 'But everything will be clear soon. By the way, where are your parents?" Ino explained that they were out on business for the week.

"I see, as I thought." Tsunade leaned back and kicked up her feet. She was obviously more comfortable than the other two. Shikamaru chanced a quick look at his friend. Ino caught his black eyes from the corner of her blue ones. _What does he want?_ She thought anxiously. She decided he probably was staring at her dreadful appearance, and quickly adverted her eyes. Shikamaru stifled a yawn with his left hand, stretching with the other; it was still _very_ early. His extended hand grazed Ino's side. She winced slightly, biting her lip but not daring to make any noise or show weakness. Her hand subconsciously went to her rib, accidentally resting on his. They both looked over at each other at the same time, blushing madly. Ino frantically ripped her hand away from Shikamaru's, reddening further. Tsunade smirked a little at the display.

"So, it seems you have a broken rib Miss Ino." Tsunade stated. Ino looked up, defeat marked clearly on her face.

"You noticed." Ino hung her head sadly, not noticing Shikamaru's eye's widen with concern.

"Yes, and… Shikamaru,"' He looked up startled to hear his name. 'Could you please refrain from touching Miss Ino anywhere near her brake. You'll only irritate it." She finished, motioning for them to stand. Shikamaru closed his eyes, silently punishing himself for causing Ino pain.

"That's okay,"' Ino said quietly, replacing her hand over her ribs. 'He didn't know." She smiled reassuringly at him. He returned it grateful she wasn't mad. Tsunade grinned, catching every little interaction between them.

"Well anyways, let me take a look at it for you."' Ino lifted up her shirt enough for Tsunade to examine her. She blushed slightly knowing Shikamaru could see. Shikamaru _did_ see, frowning at the bruising over two of Ino's ribs and the heavy bandaging wrapped around her waist. 'Hmmm, it's healed a bit but you definitely did a number on it didn't you? What happened?" Tsunade's eye's closed as she moved her hand over the brake, healing it with medical jutsu. Ino sighed with relief and explained.

"I was on an espionage mission. It was my job to infiltrate enemy territory in the body of one of their messengers."' She frowned sadly. Unfortunately I didn't get far before they figured out whom I really was. The leader grabbed me before I could run and threw me off of the roof of the hotel they were staying at. I didn't have enough time to form any hand signals, so I ended up injured along with the body I was in. I landed on my left side. I was lucky I only broke a couple ribs." She smiled incredulously, grateful to be alive. Shikamaru clenched both fists. If he ever got his hands on the people who did that to her, he was sure he'd kill them. Tsunade smiled widely and sat back down in the Yamanaka's armchair.

"It should be healed now, so I can assume you'll be able to go on another mission for me, right?'" The Hokage didn't wait for an answer before she continued with her purpose. 'Your mission is to go to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, and pose as a newly married couple. It's convenient that our contact happens to be arriving in the honeymoon capital. It makes your story seem all the more believable. I hand picked you two for your unique abilities, and because you two are teammates and friends. You should know the most about each other; if the enemy ever separates you you'll be able to connect with each other the easiest. And I've heard from Kakashi that your family specializes in mind jutsu."

Ino nodded, knowing that it would be futile to disagree with the Hokage's choice. "Is Shikamaru going to be comfortable… um with this mission ma'am?" She looked away, hoping her intentions weren't obvious to either of her guests.

"It doesn't matter if he isn't."' Tsunade grinned her biggest smile, 'you two are the only choice for this mission." Ino stared in horror. _Is it really that obvious how I feel for him?_ Ino tried not to think about what Tsunade meant behind those words.

"Let me explain,"' The Fifth continued, putting Ino out of her misery. 'I have to send a couple who have known each other for a long time if they're going to pull this off. Plus you two look mature, and older perhaps than the others. You've both grown in strength and mind. Besides, I've already considered the other possibilities; and there simply is no other choice. Think about it." Ino considered the other would-be couples the Hokage could send in their place. She went through them in her head.

_Naruto and Sakura?_ Ino considered her best friend for a moment and then laughed to herself. There was no way Naruto could ever act mature enough to handle it, and Sakura… she'd _try_ but wouldn't be able to act like Mrs. Uzumaki to save her life. _What about… Hinata and Kiba?_ Nope. Same story, Hinata would be too embarrassed and uncomfortable to pull it off. Kiba on the other hand would be more than willing, a little _too_ willing. More laughter escaped Ino while the other two watched her mull it over. She went through all of the possibilities in her mind before getting to Rock Lee and Tenten. She concluded that he would stick out like a sore thumb, trying too hard to look natural and blowing their cover. Of course, Ino speculated that Tenten would do a good job with either Rock Lee or Neji to pair with, but both boys seemed like they would be too stiff to pull this off. Lastly, Ino thoughts rested on Shikamaru. Blush spread rapidly as she allowed herself to think about him. She smiled shyly up at the curious shinobi.

"I don't think I'll have a problem, _acting_ like your loyal wife Shikamaru.'" Ino spoke these words plainly, smiling at him. 'Since there's no one else who could possibly pull this off." Caught completely off guard by her statement, Shikamaru gaped at her, forgetting himself.

"I'll try my best to be- act! Act like your husband would." Shikamaru hoped Ino didn't catch the slip up, feeling like a complete idiot. Tsunade was having _way_ too much fun watching the two young ninja; she didn't want to send them on their way. Unfortunately for her, her fun ended after a few short seconds of awkwardness between the two.

"Alright, then it's settled?" The disappointed Hokage handed them each a package, explaining that they had to look like average people. Inside each package was an envelope, a list, a map, miniature radios, a guidebook, a change of clothes, hotel cards, identification, a camera, batteries, matches, hair bands, swimwear, toiletries, three tiny scrolls, a pair of earrings, a notepad, pencil and a ring.


	2. Transformation

They changed into their new clothes immediately, posing as a married couple. Ino slipped into her traditional wears and brushed out her hair which was nearly dry by this point. She slipped on her wedding band, stopping for a moment to admire how it felt on her finger. _Mrs. Shikamaru Nara… Ino Nara… hnnnn…_

As she stepped into the living room changed, Shikamaru walked in from around the corner dressed completely new. He looked like a totally different person. _No_, he looked like a man. He stood taller, still with his arms crossed over his chest, but somehow his shoulders looked broader. His hair had been let down out of his ponytail and fell around the sides of his face nicely bringing out his high cheekbones. Ino never noticed before how long it had gotten. She admired the colour of it, complimenting his eyes, which mirrored the same dark shade. His eyes seemed as serious as ever, yet not as troubled. The mesh he wore under his shirt exposed his lean, toned chest gently flexing in places as he crossed his arms.

"_Wow…_" Was all they could say as they took in the changes in each other. They both exhaled as they admired one another. Shikamaru's eyes traveled over Ino's subtle curves. He regretted telling her that she was too thin; she was perfect. Her beautiful golden hair flowed around her face and cascaded down her back. His eyes met hers, her pale baby blues. _God she's beautiful_ he thought to himself smiling proudly. He pulled the band out of his pocket and slipped it over his ring finger. They officially matched now, both dressed in blue, Shikamaru wearing navy and Ino sporting sky blue to match her eyes. Walking towards Shikamaru, Ino stretched out her hand, gently taking his.

"We have to get used to holding hands all the time." Ino spoke shyly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Shikamaru squeezed her hand, reassuring the blonde that he approved. Tsunade clasped her hands together admiring the wonderful transformation, proud she had luck enough to pick such a couple.

"That's good you two. If you act like that the whole way, fooling the locals will be a snap. _I _already believe what I see, and I k_now_ it's fake. You two will do just fine." Shikamaru's heart fell on the word 'fake'. At some point, he would have to tell her how he really felt.

"Well I guess we better get going, before the whole village sees us dressed like this." Shikamaru half smirked, settling into his trademark slouch.

"Shika-kun! Stop slouching, you look so much nicer when you stand tall.'" Ino spoke softly into Shikamaru's ear, playing it up for Tsunade's benefit. 'Oh, I think I like the sound of that. We need nicknames you know Shika-kun." Ino nuzzled her face into Shikamaru's neck, wrapping her arms around his waist. Shocked by her affection, Shikamaru blurted out the only nickname he thought suited her.

"I see, _my flower_." Ino released her arms from his waist, and peered wide-eyed at Shikamru. _Did he really mean that?_ Of course Shikamaru tried to remain casual, but his eyes didn't lie. They exposed every ounce of love he had for her in one quick glance.

Ino blushed madly, turning away from her partner. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to collect herself. _Did he… _Did he look at _me_ like that? Ino hoped from the bottom of her heart that Shikamaru felt the same way she did. She knew then what she wanted. She wanted him to look at her like that, everyday of their life, forever. She knew that she loved him. She loved him with all of her heart. Seeing him for the man he was, Ino knew that everything she ever wanted had been in front of her nose her whole life.

It was Ino's turn to reveal everything. Her eyes lingered on Shikamaru for a fraction of a second too long. The two were having a silent, private conversation forgetting the person standing behind them. Tsunade huffed a low sigh smiling to herself, and then walked out the door. She had nothing left to say to them and it was clear to her that they no longer needed her. Maybe she'd take the long way home. She was in an exceptionally good mood from her visit at the Yamanaka's.

Meanwhile inside, Ino and Shikamaru were quietly going through their packages, checking that they had everything ready. When they were sure they emptied the contents into separate suitcases, adding their own belongings to the mix. Ino packed her headband, and her uniform. Along with that she packed her brush and a compact bag. Shikamaru was all ready to go, slinging his bag over his shoulder with one hand and picking up Ino's with the other. He smirked at the colour choice, purple.

"You know, you don't have to carry that for me. It's pretty light and I can handle it. I'm not a fragile little girl." Ino frowned at Shikmaru as they walked down the road towards the Konoha border. Shikamaru smirked at the blonde beside him, holding her bag above her head.

"I'll give it back if you can reach it." He said with a lazy grin. If it were any other girl in Konoha, that tactic may have worked. But Ino was relatively tall, and clever. Instead of getting mad, she gently kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. He stopped, frozen and speechless. She managed to remove her bag from his occupation and throw it over her shoulders. Ino smiled wildly at Shikamaru, basking in her small triumph. Besides, it wasn't the bag she was after. She wanted to free Shikmaru's hand so she could hold it. Grabbing his hand, she moved closer to his side slipping under his arm.

Shikamaru looked panicky, wondering if Ino was just putting on a show, or if she really wanted to get close to him. _Was she just acting?_ He hugged her close to him, resting his chin on her head. Ino hugged him closer to her, pressing her face into his shoulder. She listened to the faint sound of his heartbeat grow faster. It was nice. They walked like that, hand in hand nearly forgetting about their mission for some time. They had gotten quite used to the couple act before a voice startled them out of their daydream.

"Hey! Hey Ino, is that you?" Ino froze midstride, fear clearly marked on her face. Sakura's footsteps echoed loudly behind them, quickly getting closer. Shikamaru shot Ino a desperate look; _what could they do?_ But Ino was already one step ahead of him. She steered them both around to face her friend and placed herself between the two, shielding Shikamaru from view.

"Hey Sakura." Ino grinned sweetly at the pink haired kunoichi, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Wow, why are you dressed like that? You look so much… older."' Sakura stared at her friend. Her eye moved over Ino, catching a glance of Shikamaru hiding behind her. 'Hey! Hey wait a minute, who's this you're hiding Ino? Hmmm? Have you got a friend you're not telling me about?" Sakura punched Ino in the arm playfully as she stepped in to get a better look.

"N-no, I'm just, you see… we're on a mission." Ino was having difficulty keeping her cool.

"Oh, I get it. He must be from a different village or something. Is he your contact?" Sakura eyed Shikamaru suspiciously. Ino's mouth dropped open, _did she seriously not recognize Shikamaru?_

"Yeah, actually…'" Ino pulled Shikamaru into view, holding him close. 'He and I are posing as a married couple for this mission. What do you think?" Ino smiled at the look of shock painted over her friend's face.

"Well, you two make a beautiful couple."' Sakura tilted her head as she allowed herself a good look. Her eyes scanned Shikamaru's face slowly, a hint of blush reddening her face. Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist, whispering in her ear. '_Where did you find him? He's gorgeous! Don't let this one get away, cha!" _Sakura winked and gave Ino a quick thumbs up. Shikamaru just watched, confused as always.

"Um… Ino we should get going. It's officially morning now." Shikamaru lazily motioned to the horizon. Before now he hadn't said anything in front of Sakura. Both girls looked shocked. Ino was biting her lip, and Sakura's face quickly turned into a devilish grin.

"You idiot!"' Ino yelled, hitting Shikamaru in the chest several times. 'We were so close to pulling this off! Jeez!" Ino turned her back on both of them, embarrassed.

"Oh are you serious? Is that really you Shikamaru?" Sakura blushed, more wide-eyed and curious than ever. Shikamaru scratched the side of his head, a slight smile forming over his lips.

"Yeah… it's different eh?" He noticed Ino glancing angrily out of the corner of her eye at Sakura.

"Cha! Like _good_ different, who knew you were so pretty Shika-kun?" Sakura laughed touching Shikamaru's arm. Ino shot Sakura a dangerous look, her mouth twitching slightly. _She'd better back off of him!_ Ino felt like breaking that hand. Shikamaru wasn't used to being fawned over by girls. He fidgeted awkwardly, silently begging Ino to help him. Ino gladly took the invitation, stepping between them.

"Okay Sakura, we got to get going. It'll be dark before we reach the border." Ino spoke through her teeth, knowing Sakura all too well.

"Well I'll let you go then."' Sakura paused to smile coyly at Shikamru who in return wrapped his arms around Ino, sending Sakura a clear message. Ino smiled gratefully, and Sakura frowned. 'I get it, you guys have a mission to accomplish." With that she turned and walked back the way she came, clearly less enthusiastic this time around.

It took them nearly half the day to finally reach the Konoha border. But by that time, they had grown even closer. They forgot to feel uncomfortable, even laughing with each other; talking about nothing. Ino didn't seem at all like herself. Shikamaru kept waiting for her to yell at him or throw him a dirty look. But eventually he let his guard down, smiling whole-heartedly and completely dropping the lopsided smirk he usually used. Ino admired the Shikamaru she saw walking next to her. She knew that he was showing her his true self. _Maybe_ she seemed like a different person to him too.

It was close to dark before they reached the inner Village Hidden in the Waterfall. By that point, Ino had managed to twist her ankle, resulting in Shikamru carrying her. Her head rested against his back. She clung to him, pressing her fingers into his collarbone. Shikamaru became painfully aware of how light she really was. She was always dieting and trying to lose weight. He frowned sadly, thinking about how self-conscious she must be.

"Ino, are you awake?'" Shikamaru whispered. Ino nodded softly in response. 'We're almost there, I can see the hotel we're supposed to be staying at." He let her down, both walking through the double doors of the inn. The receptionist at the front desk smiled a fake smile.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nara. Your suite is room is number 922. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call down. Room service is available during the hours of 8:00am to 11:00pm. Would you like to upgrade to a different room?"

"No, we're on our honeymoon. I think we'll be fine there. Thank you." With that Shikamaru swept Ino off her feet, carrying her bridal-style to the elevator. Ino giggled, remembering that they were a 'married couple' now. The receptionist smiled from behind the counter as the two slipped into the nearest elevator.

Once inside the elevator, the tension of being alone finally caught up with them. They stood relatively close to each other. Ino wanted so badly to kiss Shikamaru. She wanted to throw her arms around him and run her fingers through his hair. Shikamaru kept shooting Ino looks of longing from the corner of his eyes. He turned to face her, both leaning in to finally kiss. _I can't believe it_, Ino thought to herself. She practically lunged at Shikamaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling, about to kiss when the elevator opened with a ding. They stopped without achieving anything, both glaring at the little girl who happened to break them apart. She seemed oblivious to the tension in the enclosed space, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Dejected, they walked out of the elevator on to the 9th floor.

Shikamaru mumbled something unintelligible under his breath about_ kids_ being supervised by their parents. Ino caught most of it, smiling. He swiped the keycard through the lock, letting them into the suite. Ino's smile turned into a full-fledged grin as she took in the splendor of the room. It was huge! The bed was big enough for at least four people. Shikamaru noticed this too, sighing in relief. He knew all too well what he was like when he slept. He frowned hoping Ino wouldn't notice.

A horrible thought dawned on Ino as she considered sleep. Ino often woke up in the morning with a stranglehold on her body pillow. She didn't usually fall asleep like that, it just _happened that way._ She bit her lip imagining the closest thing to a body pillow in the suite, Shikamaru.

"You can't sleep with me!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, blush splashed across her face. Her hands balled into fists.

"Of course not! I... I would never try to do that! We're not actually married…" Shikamaru's voice trailed off into mumbles as he too blushed. Ino tilted her head curiously at the shinobi, understanding dawning on her face.

"Oh! Oh, no I didn't mean it like _that, I… _I just meant that you wouldn't want too."' She turned away from Shikamaru embarrassed. 'You see I, I have this horrible habit. Where I… I tend to spo-" There she stopped herself midsentence, too embarrassed to say anymore.

Shikamaru's mind wandered, filling in the blanks with all sorts of things Ino could have meant. He pictured her sleeping. What could she mean by 'horrible habit'? _Did she sleep naked or something?_ That thought only caused more problems for Shikamaru, as you can imagine what happened next. He followed one thought to another, eventually picturing her naked body under him.

His face turned beet red, giving him away. He scowled angrily at his dirty mind, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed tight. Ino gave him a bewildered look, concerned. _Was he okay?_ He looked like he was uncomfortable.

"What a pain!" Shikamaru grumbled in a low voice through his teeth.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Ino walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his thigh. Her brow creased in the middle, concern marked clearly over her features. She was definitely _not_ making the problem any better.

"Nothing! I guess I'm just tired." He lied, trying to smile through the situation.

"In that case, we should both get to bed. I'm tired too." Ino turned away from him bending over her suitcase, giving Shikamaru incentive to kill himself. She fished through her belongings gathering up her toothbrush, hairbrush and pajamas. She left the room, skipping happily to the bathroom. The moment Ino shut the door, Shikamaru rolled onto his stomach, trying desperately to change the direction his thoughts were going in. Shikamaru employed his master strategist skills and started going through a long list of unpleasant things to cool him off. It worked pretty quick considering. Shikamaru wasted no time gathering his things for the night.


	3. Cold Words, Warm Hearts

Ino was known for being quick when it came to getting ready. She took less than three minutes in the bathroom for everything. She walked out, teeth and hair brushed, pajamas on to find a half naked Shikamaru dressed in only a pair of white boxers.

Ino stood behind him staring at his perfect back, his black hair grazing his shoulder blades nicely. Her cheeks coloured a shade of pink, warming her face. He didn't realize she was standing there until he sat back down on the opposite side of the bed. Ino gaped at him. He was even better from the front! The lazy expression on his face faltered slightly as Ino walked toward him. He watched her sit down on the other side of the bed. Ino was trying hard not to look directly at Shikamru; it was difficult.

Shikamaru felt the same way. Ino's pajamas consisted of silky dark purple boxers and a thin-strapped tank top of a lighter shade. The top clung to her chest, revealing her womanly figure. _Why did she have to make it difficult for him to function?_ He stared at her, forgetting to check himself. To make matters worse, Ino had sprayed a delicious body mist over her hair before crawling under the sheets. Shikamaru left the room, giving the excuse that he needed to brush his teeth. Ino chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, not sure how the course of the night would go. Taking precautions, Ino rolled onto her side, as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

Ino was always being reminded of how 'troublesome' she was that it was second nature for her to tune out that word. It was like white noise to her now, along with the words pain, drag, tiresome, and woman. That's why Ino didn't catch the rant Shikamaru was going on as he stepped back into the room. His face looked as irritable as ever to Ino. She nearly laughed when she turned her head to the side to see Shikamaru scowling, arms crossed in front of the bed. She caught the words _toothpaste _and _damn_ escape his lips.

"What's the matter?" Ino chuckled, inquiring after the frustrated brunette. Shikamaru turned sharply to face her, still frowning. Ino was trying _very_ hard to look concerned, but found it too difficult. Shikamaru looked too damn adorable to her when he was upset.

"I think I forgot my toothpaste." Shikamaru repacked his toothbrush, quietly complaining about how 'troublesome' it was.

"Oh! Well if that's all, come over here."' Ino motioned for Shikamaru with her hand. 'I'll share." Shikamaru did as he was told, holding out his hand. But instead of handing him anything, Ino grabbed Shikamaru's wrist, pulling him closer to her. She placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him gently. Shock lingered on Shikamaru's face, even as they both closed their eyes. He held her waist for support, leaning into her. The kiss was soft at first, and then quickly became passionate and forceful. Ino slipped her arms around his neck, knotting them behind his back. She could feel herself falling backwards into the bed, dragging Shikamaru on top of her. She released him, letting Shikamaru kiss under her jawbone. Ino caught his earring between her teeth and tugged. Shikamaru moaned a little, allowing Ino to slip her hand into his boxers. Shikamaru slid his hand under Ino's shirt and unhooked her bra, holding her tight against his body with the other hand pressed firmly against her back. Ino crossed her legs over Shikamaru's hips. She could feel his pelvis press in between her legs. A wave of goose bumps swept over Ino; Shikamaru smirked slightly knowing he was responsible.

They stared at each other as Shikamaru removed Ino's shirt and bra. Neither of them blushed. They simply allowed things to run their course. Once he had joined Ino under the covers Shikamaru slipped off the only article of clothing he had on, throwing his boxers at the wall. Ino pulled their naked bodies together, once again entwining her fingers in his beautiful hair. They were crossing all kinds of lines, about to jump over the biggest one when they heard a knock at the door. They both froze, hearts hammering loudly. They were clearly in no position to entertain. Shikamaru growled under his breath, hanging his head. Ino frowned, tired and disappointed. _Who the hell is calling at this hour? _Ino whispered to Shikamaru, who was having an internal debate with himself over possible ways he could kill whoever the hell interrupted them. He rolled onto his back, trying yet again to mentally cool the jets.

Ino slipped out of bed, stepping back into her pajamas. She knew Shikamaru was still unable to stand, so she went to the door instead.

Ino sighed sadly to herself as she opened the door; nobody was there. Instead an envelope lay in front of the door, with no trace of anybody being there at all. She shut the door quietly, hoping Shikamaru wouldn't hear her coming back. Ino rubbed the sides of her face, starting to feel the beginning of a headache threaten in the darkness. She clambered back into bed, inhaling deeply. Shikamaru's eye's flicked over to her still form. _What should he do?_ He wanted to say something to her, but the moment was lost; ruined. They both were avoiding the other, painfully yearning for each other. He wanted to throw himself on top of her and pick up where they left off. Instead, he asked her about the knock at the door.

"It turns out, we must have been hearing things." Ino half smirked at Shikamaru.

"Really? No one was there?" Shikamaru twisted his face into his trademark-annoyed scowl, not forgetting to fold his arms tight across his chest. Ino smiled gently at him, rolling on her side to face him. Shikamaru uncrossed his arms, folding them behind his back. He didn't know what to say. Everything had happened all so sudden between them. His heart wanted to burst whenever he looked at her. It was too painful to keep up any longer. Did she feel the same way? _Could she love him?_ Shikamaru started doubting himself, shutting his eyes. He wanted to ask her _so _badly. His heart started to pound in his ears, drowning out his thoughts. _Damn it._ Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat_, _clenching his teeth. Ino's brow knitted together, watching her partner whom was shaking slightly.

"Shikamaru…" Ino placed a quivery hand on his chest, her nerves getting the better of her. She didn't know how she was going to start, but for Ino there was no turning back; he had to know. Shikamaru looked to Ino, pain written in his eyes. He wanted desperately for her to know. Ino felt like crying as she looked at him. They had been so close just moments before, why did he seem so upset? They had let their feelings for each other get the better of them, and now they were paying for it. The tension between them was bordering on physical presence.

"Ino, I…'" Shikamaru tried choking out a quiet confession, failing before he got to the punch line. He stiffened his body, trying to calm himself. He knew he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. He tried to be brave, 'Ino… I have to know if you're just doing this, because you think you have to." He spoke sadly but without hesitation. His determined stare never faltered, even when his breathing hitched. Ino was shocked, but at the same time she wasn't. She didn't expect Shikamaru to be so blunt about it, but it was obvious to her now how he felt for her.

"I'm sorry… for toying with you Shikamaru.'" Ino responded with a soft smile. Shikamaru closed his eyes, heartbroken. He took the hand Ino had placed on his chest and returned it to her. Even her touched burned him. It felt like his heart was sinking into his stomach, swallowing up the light in the room and drowning him.

"I get it.'" Was all Shikamaru could manage to say as he forced himself away from her, rolling on his side. Ino really _was_ crying now, laughing through her tears. Shikamaru could barely stand it. _Was she honestly laughing at him?_ He knew it was all a joke to her, her feelings, and his love. _How could he have let himself love her?_ He threw his legs over the side of the bed, angrily turning to face Ino. He had decided then to never tell her, no matter how much it would kill him. He would never tell her that he loved her. His eyes narrowed at the beautiful girl on the bed. His right hand flexed into a fist, and then relaxed. He hung his head, defeated. He couldn't even manage to yell at her. He felt hurt that she would lead him on, but he was even more in pain over his anger against her; it didn't feel right to him. Because when he looked back up at the blue-eyed girl sitting on the opposite side of the bed, he nearly cried. His eyes changed in a heartbeat from angry passion to heartbroken in an eye blink.

Ino had her face in her hands, crying. Whatever Shikamaru had promised himself earlier didn't matter. He stretched across the bed to her, taking her hand in his. 'Hey, why are you crying?" He whispered to her. Her feelings mattered more to him than his own. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, catching her tears with his thumb. With the other hand, Shikamaru cradled her to his body. She clung to him, sobbing into his neck.

"Y-you… are _so_ stupid!" Ino hit Shikamaru multiple times, crying heavily. He didn't know what to do, or what she was talking about. He frowned at the insult, obviously missing something. All he could do was let go. He stood back up from her, turning to leave. Before he could do it, a tiny hand grasped his wrist desperately holding him still. He turned around bewildered. _What was all this about?_ He frowned further, practically scowling at the blonde.

"What do _you_ have to be so upset over Ino?" Shikamaru coldly asked the girl. Her mouth fell open a little, as if she were about to answer. She inhaled a little, gathering courage.

"I don't even know why I do… it's stupid, and you're even stupider for not realizing."' She smiled evilly at the shinobi through red eyes. 'I thought you were Konoha's sharpest mind Shikamaru?" Ino repaid him for his cheek. He scowled unpleasantly at the kunoichi. He knew well enough that he could be pretty dense at times, and didn't need Ino to remind him. But his curiosity overpowered his pride; he hated not knowing things.

"Why the hell am I stupid?" He retorted with a smirk. Shikamaru was half annoyed; and yet slightly amused at the same time. Ino laughed meekly; just enough to smile back at the man in front of her. But this time, she smiled warmly at him.

"Because I love you… idiot." Ino grinned, wiping tears out of her eyes. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She started to rub her eyes, still smiling. Shikamaru was speechless. He really did feel like an idiot. He grinned widely, scooping Ino up into his arms.

"I see,"' Shikamaru kissed Ino, holding her tear streaked face in his hands. 'I guess I really am stupid." Ino laughed quietly between breaths. She placed a hand behind his neck, feeling his long hair through her fingers. Shikamaru stepped up onto the bed, folding his legs as he kneeled. Ino curled up in his lap, resting her head against his neck.

"Shikamaru…'" Ino yawned, her eyelashes tickling his collarbone. He could see she was tired, so he reluctantly laid her back down on her pillow. He didn't care about boundaries or rules. All he cared about was lying next to her. He resumed lying with his arms folded behind his neck. He scratched at his neck, still not used to having his hair down. Ino opened her eyes, sleep threatening to pull them shut again. 'Shika-kun… I have to warn you… about my bad habit." Shikamaru smirked at Ino, cocking an eyebrow. Whatever this _habit _was couldn't possibly be as bad as she led on before.

"What is it?"' He grinned devilishly. 'You sleep naked or something?" He asked, perhaps a little too hopeful. Ino smiled in spite of herself, hitting him playfully in the shoulder.

"No, but if I did that certainly wouldn't help matters." Ino frowned, blushing a little.

"Oh come on… I'm sure you're just blowing things out of proportion." Shikamaru nudged Ino with his fist.

"W-well…"' Ino stifled another yawn with the back of her hand. 'I tried to warn you." Ino concluded, drifting off. Shikamaru smiled at her, pulling the covers over them. Ino had fallen asleep. Shikamaru kissed Ino on the cheek, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Once he was sure she was sound asleep, he collapsed next to her sprawling over most of the bed. He glanced lazily over at her still form. _I'm sure she won't care,_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

Everything was quiet in the early hours of the morning, and eerily still. Especially Shikamaru whom was being choked half to death by a dreaming Ino. Shikamaru woke as something unidentified moved across his neck. It turned out to be Ino's hand snaking around his throat, tightening it's grip around his airway. Her leg joined in the movement, as she threw it over his waist. She nuzzled her face into his fanned out hair, tangling her other hand in it. He tried to detach himself from Ino without waking her up. He now understood what she meant by 'habit'.

He managed to free his throat from her grip replacing it with his hand, which she immediately resumed to grasp tightly. Even though Ino was keeping him awake and being troublesome, Shikamaru couldn't help but smile fondly down at Ino. To him, she seemed so uncharacteristically vulnerable. She breathed slowly, her chest pressing into his. He wasn't as comfortable as he would have liked, but he'd take this over anything. He could have laid there forever with her curled up to him. He fell asleep with his cheek resting against her forehead. For a moment as Shikamaru lost consciousness, Ino's eyes opened. It was only for a moment though, because she closed her eyes again. But before she fell asleep, a subtle smile crossed her lips.

They both slept soundly, each happily dreaming of completely different things except for one similarity, each other. Shikamaru was back in the field, watching clouds drift by. In his dream Ino ran to him, throwing herself onto him playfully. They rolled down the hill eventually coming to a stop, laughing. In his dream, Ino stood up, walking away from him. Shikamaru called her name, standing with his hands in his pockets. She didn't turn around, and eventually she disappeared from view. He broke into a run, desperately running faster than he ever cared to run in his life. When he finally caught up with her, he didn't waste anytime. Shikamaru quickly made a series of hand signals, trapping Ino in his shadow so she couldn't run. But when she finally turned around, he woke up.

Ino was still sound asleep, clearly enjoying herself. She started mumbling incoherently. Shikamaru listened hard, straining his ears to catch what she was saying. He caught the words _no_, _forever, stay, don't, _and _why?_ She giggled to herself, starting to stir. Ino smiled drowsily at him upon waking up. It had been a rough night for Shikamaru, but as far as Ino could tell, he had survived.


	4. Pillow Talk

"Hey beautiful." Shikamaru greeted his, _his what?_ He didn't know what to think of her as. They didn't officially confirm that they were dating. But what did that matter considering they loved each other? She was as good as his girlfriend, but the word didn't seem right to him. They were more than that. They were partners, teammates, and friends, even like family considering theirs. They were all of these things and yet none of these words described their relationship quite right. Ino smiled up at him.

"Hello handsome.'" Shikamaru creased his eyebrows together, turning away. He was embarrassed; not used to being called that by anyone other than his mother. He didn't consider himself to be on the same level as any of the _pretty boys_ at the academy. He snorted a defiant laugh, causing Ino to frown angrily at him. 'You know if you insult yourself, you insult my taste in men." Ino teased him, prodding him in the chest. She left her hand there, feeling the slight curve of muscle. Her smile faded rather quickly though as she thought over the opposite; his taste in women. Ino was hardly curvy in any sense of the word. She frowned sadly at her hips, considering dropping her diet for the first time in her life.

"What's wrong Ino?" Shikamaru followed Ino's eyes.

"You don't get to be self-conscious damnit!'" Ino closed her eyes sadly. 'That's not fair because I… I _know_ I'm nothing like your dream girl." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, lifting her chin with his hand.

"Well no." He admitted, shaking his head. Ino's heart dropped as he confirmed it for her. 'I'll tell you a story…" Shikamaru leaned against the headboard, getting comfortable. "Okay… so, ever since I could remember I've had the same ambitions. I had it decided that I would live an average life, marry an average woman and have two average kids. We'd probably live in an average house and I would die before her.'" Shikamaru half smirked at Ino's confused face. He poked her nose with his, continuing. 'But you certainly screwed _that_ up for me… You are anything but ordinary. I guess I got lucky." Shikamaru grinned at Ino's response to his confession. Her face lit up, blush tinting her smile.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Shikamaru.'" She apologized sarcastically as a thought dawned on her. 'Did you say that you wanted kids?" Ino stared at the brunette, watching his calm demeanor slip for a second.

"Well yeah, eventually… a girl and a boy." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, trying to brush off his insecurities. Her face softened even more; Shikamaru sure was full of surprises. She tried picturing them, their kids. She started with the girl, thinking it would probably take after her. She frowned hoping that both kids would look like their father. She smiled thinking far into the future, picturing herself with a baby boy attached to her hip. He would definitely catch the Nara curse and end up being an exact replica of his father. She didn't mind. In fact, she hoped that he would. She was getting years ahead of herself, so she reluctantly pulled her mind back to the present. Shikamaru had been watching her, his ears turning red.

"What're _you_ smiling about?" Shikamaru pushed Ino over. She grabbed her pillow, whacking him hard in the face with it. Perhaps she used a little too much force, because Shikamaru fell clean off the bed flat on his back. He rubbed his head, grumbling about women being 'troublesome'. Although he recovered quickly, grabbing Ino's ankles and dragging her off the bed.

"Eeek!"' Ino squealed, trying to escape him. But Shikamaru was too strong for her. He was fast too. He let her go only to form a couple of half-formed hand signs. She was trapped. 'Ah! No fair Shikamaru!" Ino whined through a poorly concealed smile. Ino was frozen in Shikamaru's shadow. Shikamaru's face changed from playful to downright evil in less than a second. He had her right where her wanted her. He motioned his hands towards his waist, crossing them over his bellybutton as if he was going to pull off his non-existent shirt. He closed his hands and moved them up, Ino did the same. She stared widely at Shikamaru, realizing what he was making her do.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed, trying in vain to pull her shirt back down. Fortunately for now, it was just her midriff that was showing. Ino blushed, locking her arms in place. She knew that Shikamaru's jutsu used a lot of chakra; her only hope was to wear him out before he could go too far. Shikamaru smirked, cocking an eyebrow at the display.

"What's the matter Ino? I've seen a lot more of you than _that_." He grinned devilishly at her, referring to the previous night. Ino blushed, scowling at him. She was already thinking of plenty of ways to pay him back. She smiled coyly back at him, letting her arms go limp. She'd let him have his fun, later she'd have hers. Shikamaru frowned, feeling the resistance in his arms give away. She was letting him take full control of her body. _What was she planning?_

"Hey, Shikamaru… what's the matter? Suddenly you don't want to take advantage of me like a total creep or something?" Ino growled angrily at the shinobi, hitting below the belt. If she couldn't stop him physically, she could always try verbal. Taken aback, by her hurtful words, he moved one of his hands lower.

"Fine… I wasn't going to do anything. I was just playing you know. You don't have to be like that." Shikamaru released the kunoichi, falling back down onto the bed, dejected. As she regained control of her body, Ino removed her shirt on her own accord. She flicked her hands into a series of quick hand signs as she approached the bed. As soon as she was in front of him she pounced on top of him, pinning him down yelling, "mind transfer jutsu!" Shikamaru barely had time to blink before his body belonged to Ino. Ino's limp body fell face first onto the bed, as Ino stood up in Shikamaru's.

Ino took a few moments to enjoy the view. She had always wanted to see what it was like in Shikamaru's skin, what it felt like to be him. She ran to the bathroom, checking her new reflection in the mirror. She stared at herself, feeling strange. She ignored a tiny voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to "get out!" She only rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh I don't think so Shikamaru! You're not the only one who gets to have fun. You play with me… and I… well…" She trailed off, getting an evil idea and grin to match.

'_Hey! What are you thinking?!' _Shikamaru watched in horror as Ino moved his body back to the bed, tying up his hair with a spare elastic. She went on further to pick up her own body, rearranging herself. She laid her body back down, spreading her legs open. She dragged off her pajamas shorts and bra with his hands. Once she was done with her limp body, she quickly removed Shikamaru's boxers, blushing madly but continued regardless. She smiled to herself, knowing her plan would work. More frantic protesting could be heard within Ino's thoughts but she wasn't done yet. She climbed onto the bed, pressing their naked bodies together. As soon as she was comfortable she released her kai. The result wasn't exactly as she had expected. Shikamaru regained consciousness on top of her, immediately throwing his hands over his mouth.

"What's the matter?"' Ino breathed into his ear, wrapping her arms tightly around him. 'Isn't this what you wanted?" She whispered, serious this time. Shikamaru blushed staring determinedly into her eyes. What he saw there was exactly the same thing. She wanted it too. He placed a hand over her navel, feeling her breathing quicken.

"Yeah." Is all he said as he moved in to kiss her. This time was gentler, but somehow more passionate. Goosebumps rolled in a wave over both of them. She moved her hands to his back, bracing herself for what was coming. She wasn't sure exactly how it would feel, him inside of her, but she wanted to _know_. She hungered for that knowledge, for him. He broke away from her kiss, holding himself over her. His breathing started to pick up, as the moment drew closer. Their eyes locked for an extended moment where time seemed to stop. Shikamaru only hesitated for a moment before stepping past the metaphorical line. And then, it happened.

He lowered himself into her, moving slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Her eyes were closed tight from both pain and shock; her mouth parted. A shaky moan escaped her, her grip on his back tightening. Ino dug her nails deep into his skin, Shikamaru moved deeper inside her, pressing his hips into her inner thighs. Their hearts picked up their pace, beating in time. Blood pounded through Ino's ears as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. It was very painful, but somehow she never wanted to let go. She clawed at Shikamaru's back, moaning his name. Shikamaru smirked slightly, liking the sound.

He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing her. Her breathing hitched as a new wave of goose bumps disturbed the surface of her skin. As his face inched closer to hers, Ino whispered in his ear. She repeated the same thing over and over again; _I love you._ He smiled before finally kissing her lips, harder this time. Their tongues mashed together, both gasping for air. Ino whined as Shikamaru starting moving faster in and out of her. He was forgetting to be gentle. One of his hands tightly gripped the sheets below them for support as he stared thrusting harder and harder inside of her. Tears started welling up in Ino's eyes. She crossed her legs over his back, bracing herself further. Shikamaru caught his breath, concern flashing over his face.

"Are you okay?" He breathed heavily, moaning as he slowed down. His eyes poured into hers, searching. Ino smiled back at him, kissing his cheek gently.

"Yeah…" Ino sighed, feeling herself near climax. She barely managed to finish her sentence before a series of moans escaped her. 'You… y-you're just a lot to handle, Shikamaru." She spoke as evenly as she could, before sliding both of her hands around his neck. Shikamaru's grip on Ino's waist tightened a little.

"I love you, Ino Yamanaka.'" Shikamaru spoke over Ino's heavy breathing. Shikamaru moaned; they were both getting dangerously close to the finale. He could feel it coming. Ino could barely stand it anymore. 'S-sorry Ino… I, I can't hold back any longer." Shikamaru's eyes closed, his eyebrows creasing together. He started moving even faster. Ino swore through clenched teeth, begging him.

It lasted like that for a few moments longer, both breathing quickly. They were edging towards the climax, Ino hitting waves of orgasms. She dug her nails into his neck, causing Shikamaru to whine in pain. They were both nearing their limit. Then finally, Shikamaru released inside of her. He let out a huge moan of pleasure as the pressure was lifted from him. Ino's eyes widened, her back arching into him. She screamed his name, taking it. Shikamaru slowed down, eventually stopping as he pulled out of her. Ino went limp, the built up tears escaping her eyes. She released her grip on his neck, allowing him to fall on his back next to her.

They lay there, catching their breath. They smiled at each other, exhausted but happy. Ino wiped her bangs out of her eyes, the hair sticking to her forehead. It appeared that neither Shikamaru or Ino had remembered that they were presently on a mission.

It wasn't until the envelope on the table next to Ino's side of the bed fell to the floor did they remember their purpose in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. _"Shit!"_ They both swore, throwing themselves out of bed. Ino winced slightly, feeling her body ache in places previously unscathed. But she smiled ignoring the pain, remembering all of the other feelings that came with it. She shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts on being professional.

They were supposed to be preparing themselves to meet their contact. _What time was it?_ Luckily they had woken up relatively early; it was only 9:23am. Shikamaru wrenched open his traveling pack, digging through his belongings. Ino was doing the same thing only a little less violently. They both finished at the exact same time, running to the bathroom. They both frowned at each other as they fought to get through the door.

"I'm taking a shower Shikamaru, wait your turn." Ino pushed her hands into his chest. He tried to grab the door handle with one hand while holding Ino away with the other. That tactic of course didn't work.

"We have work to do Ino, we don't have time to be fighting over the bathroom." Shikamaru nudged her with his hip.

"Exactly! So let me shower, I'm probably quicker than you are. I take less than five minutes!" Ino growled her argument through her teeth, struggling to reach for the door. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, starting to think showering was more trouble than it was worth.

"Okay, that's it!" Shikamaru grabbed Ino around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder and walking through the door.

"What the?! Shikamaru!'" Ino huffed, scrunching up her face. 'We can't both use the bathroom at the same time, we need to stay focused here!" Shikamaru sighed knowing Ino was right. He set her down on the cold tile, rubbing his neck.

"What do you propose we do then?" Shikamaru frowned at her, waiting for her solution. She breathed through her nose, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me shower first, I'm quick." She repeated her sentiment, thinking of the minutes they wasted arguing.

"Fine! I'll go pack our things for the day. You'd better be quick!" Shikamaru walked back to the bed, unhappily rummaging around for all of the things they would need. He opened up the fallen envelope, reading its contents. Before he could finish the first sentence, a muffled thud echoed from the bathroom. Shikamaru bolted to the bathroom. _Had she fallen? What happened?_ Shikamaru's heartbeat quickened as he flung the door open, confirming his worst fears. Ino lay face down in the shower, water pooling here and there around her body. He didn't hesitate, throwing himself into the warm wall of water. He turned her over, fear marked in his wide eyes.

"Ino! Hey!" Shikamaru placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face over to the side. He felt a bump through her hair at the back of her head. He closed his eyes, scrunching his face up, placing a wet hand over his face. _How'd she get hurt?_ Shikamaru picked her up, cradling her head against his arm. Shikamaru was shaking badly from the water cooling through his clothes, but mostly out of fear. He was more scared than he had ever been in his whole life.

Blood pounded loudly through his ears as Shikamaru lay Ino's limp body on the bed. From what he could tell, she wasn't breathing.

"Dammit!" Shikamaru placed a shaky hand over his face, trying hard to think. It was impossible though; all he could do was panic. He lifted her into a sitting position, begging her to wake up. He didn't know CPR, sleeping through the basics of medical jutsu at the academy. A tear fell from his lashes, regretting ever being a slacker during school. He knew that if the situation had been reversed, Ino would have known exactly what to do, never wasting a second to save his life. _Why did he always have to be so worthless?_ Shikamaru closed his eyes, gripping Ino tightly to his body. He sobbed into her already soaked hair, not noticing her open her eyes.

"S-shika-maru?" Ino stuttered, reaching a shaky hand for his face. Shikamaru's eyes flashed to her, his mouth forming into a weak, relieved smiled. He laughed nervously, crying tears of joy. He kissed her; grateful she didn't leave him. He was lucky enough to have her at all, equally stupid enough to almost lose her.

"Thank god." Shikamaru breathed.

"Shikamaru… you, you're crying?"' Ino tried sitting up helped by Shikamaru's arm. 'Are you hurt? What happened?" Ino peered into his eyes, worried about her lover. His warm eyes stared at her incredulously, sadly revealing the pain her innocent words caused. Even though Ino seemed blunt and inconsiderate with others, Shikamaru knew her better. He knew that _this_ Ino was the true one. The one that put others first, never concerned for herself.

"No sweetheart, I'm not hurt.'" Shikamaru held her body to his, tears threatening to spill from his dark eyes again. He sighed guiltily, stroking her hair. He could feel her starting to shiver, so he carried her back to the bathroom. 'I was just a little scared, that's all." He shot her a furtive glace. Ino stretched a tiny hand to the back of her head, feeling the sore spot with her fingers. Her eyes widened.

"Did I, hurt myself?" Ino questioned him, realizing the situation she was in. It was obvious to Shikamaru that she was still confused.

"Yeah. I heard a loud noise from outside the bathroom, and then I found you lying in the shower."' His heart started beating faster as he relived the event. 'You had me scared half to death." His brow crinkled into a miserable frown. He violently rubbed his temples, trying to calm down. Ino looked up, frowning sadly at him. She took his hands from him, stopping the abuse.

"Stop that… I'm okay, see?" Ino smiled, eyes still half closed. Shikamaru only groaned unhappily at the pathetic display before him. Ino continued to shiver, getting colder. The shivering caught his attention. He placed Ino on the bathroom tile, drawing a nice safe bath for her. He scowled bitterly at the showerhead, as if it was personally responsible for nearly killing Ino. By the time it was ready, he too was shivering violently; his skin ice cold and damp.

He helped Ino into the bath, setting her down gently, careful with the back of her head. He thought of how fragile she seemed to him at the moment; like a baby. A small smile formed over his lips as he pictured what it would be like to have to take care of a _real_ baby. His heart nearly stopped. If it felt just _half_ as scary as this did, then he didn't know if he could handle it without dying from a heart attack. The pain of almost losing Ino was enough to last him a lifetime. He knew that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and yet even she somehow could be careless enough to endanger her life in such a simple way. Shikamaru lost all confidence in ever having children. _What hope could he have looking after a helpless infant, if he couldn't even protect his full-grown girlfriend?_

Ino sunk into the bath slightly sore, the fall starting to catch up with her. But also, other more private parts of her were starting twinge a little more than before. _He certainly did a number on me…_ Ino thought to herself, an evil smile forming on her lips. She was starting to think clearly again. Shikamaru leaned over the edge of the tub, resting his chin on his arms, watching her carefully. He was determined to stay there, even if she didn't want him to.

It wasn't long until Shikamaru was sneezing and shaking violently against the tub. Still he didn't move from Ino's side. Eventually Ino gave in to worry and requested that he join her. He didn't hesitate, not for an instant. The water felt so much nicer on his cold skin than the freezing bathroom tile. _Why didn't they do this in the first place?_ Shikamaru lay there; comfortably soaking as Ino washed her hair. He shivered for a little while his body adjusted to the temperature.

"Come here for a second.'" Ino motioned for Shikamaru to tilt his head forward. He did so, and Ino started scrubbing shampoo through his thick hair. He smiled, relaxing. 'Thank you Shika-kun… for protecting me like that." She spoke into his ear, barely audible. Shikamaru blushed in response, his ears turning red. Shikamaru's voice turned husky, grateful to be loved by such a woman.

"I would do anything for you Ino. I love you."


	5. Daydream Believer

Even though she already knew from the bottom of her heart that he loved her, Ino's eyes widened softly at the man sitting in front of her as he confirmed it out loud. It was the second time in less than five minutes she felt her heart skip a beat. She nearly forgot to breathe as their eyes met.

They shared the small tub, bathing together out of both convenience and enjoyment. Ironically, Ino felt no urge to move her eyes away from his deep, penetrating gaze. They were both naked, and she had all the right to stare at his perfect body, but she didn't care. For it was his constant, honest stare Shikamaru was sending her that was truly _naked_.

He had been forced to strip away the emotional armor he usually wore, dropping his indifferent act. He found that not caring, however safe it may seem was cold. Before now, he was content with pretending; never showing anyone what he was truly feeling. Besides, what good was a brilliant strategy if everyone knew about it?

Not that long ago, Shikamaru had stopped lying to himself. It was much too convenient putting on a mask with the people he cared about rather than facing the things he'd never say. Before this mission, he had decided that he would tell Ino how he felt. However, promising to declare undying love to the most beautiful girl in Konoha and actually doing it were two very different things.

He would find himself getting unjustly angry with himself for not being braver as the months went by. Every time he saw her, the wounds of his delicate heart would re-open; tearing deeper with every _fake_, carefree look he shot her. He tried telling her on every single mission, only managing to work himself up, even hurting Ino by mistake the rare occasion. He would always punish himself after for being too weak to say anything and resorted to scowling miserably the whole day. It didn't help that his mother was being extra naggy of late and was just causing his spirits to dampen further.

_His mother_; Shikamaru's thoughts blackened in dark humor as he realized the ironic turn his life had taken. It was annoyingly curious how two women so similar in spirit and attitude could have such opposite effects on his mood. No matter what kind of state Shikamaru was in prior, any contact with his mother made him miserable, not eager to repeat it for a while. Ino however was like a wonderful dream that beckoned him to her. Shikamaru was never satisfied with the minimal contact he had with her on missions. Of course, she caused him even greater pain to be around, but Shikamaru couldn't blame _her_ for that. Even so, he always craved more, catching himself going out of his way to do so. That's why he was so surprised with himself when he refused to visit her in the hospital after her failed espionage mission.

Part of him wanted to believe that she needed to rest, probably not wanting the commotion. The other, more logical half of his mind refused to take that excuse as an answer. '_You coward, you lazy… good-for-nothing coward!' _The pit of his stomach churned into a twisted mess, agreeing with his accusing mind. It was true; he was losing confidence day by day. He knew that if he didn't confess his love for her soon, he would never do it. Fear was what sparked his boldness and readiness in the recent turn of events with Ino. He found himself following her lead, constantly looking to her for reassurance. If only he knew how unnecessary those precautious reservations were; Ino was just as unsure and tortured in love as he was.

As he spoke those words, Shikamaru instantly felt the dark, shallow feeling inside his heart lift. He sighed, tilting his head forward, smiling ever so gently at Ino. All Ino could do was sink into his gaze, longing for him to say it again. He didn't realize that she was starting to tilt towards him. _Had he said it before? Was this the first time?_ No. Ino's heart gave a tiny leap as she recalled the first time he told her he loved her, in bed. Her ears turned a violent shade of red, matching her cheeks. It didn't occur to her before then how quickly their relationship had changed from innocent and friendly to tender and passionate. It seemed to Ino that the change was almost instant. But then again, that didn't seem quite right to her.

Maybe it was really the exact opposite; their relationship had actually taken an excruciatingly _long_ time to bloom. Deep inside her heart, she had always loved him. But it was a thing fated to be clouded by petty arguments and fickle crushes. Of course the passion was still there, only channeled into something toxic that they both didn't quite understand. Shikamaru knew it too. The tension between them had started years ago; perhaps it had always been there. He had always admired her determined spirit, her proud eyes. Of course it was really his blind pride that stopped him from truly understanding his feelings towards her.

'_Why did she make him so frustrated all the time? Why did he hate the very mention of Sasuke Uchiha's name? _WHY?' He didn't remember ever having any meaningful contact with him, let alone getting into a fight with the kid. Somehow though, with every mention of his name, Shikamaru's previously calm demeanor would slip. He often found himself scowling out of pure annoyance, even going so far as to argue with Ino over him and every other boy she chose to admire. To Shikamaru, there was something wrong with _all_ of them. How could a boy with an I.Q. of over 200 miss the true reason behind his animosity?

But he didn't really miss anything. He _never_ missed anything. Of course he understood perfectly well _'why'_ he was feeling the way he was. The burning anger, the deep, unsettled feeling that never quite left him, the light airy way his head felt, the painful, hungry feeling in his chest, the way he couldn't seem to breathe around _her._ Yes, he had known for a long time what those things meant. He realized that he was falling in love with her more and more, day by day.

The fact of the matter was this; Shikamaru was just too stubborn to admit it. Not to Ino, not to anyone. Instead, he chose to suffer through it, hoping she'd one day release him from her talons. Shikamaru often thought about how appropriate this metaphor was. She really was like a regal thing, always flying free. It seemed to Shikamaru that there were two sides to Ino, the stunningly beautiful side, and the hidden, but equally prominent _dangerous_ side. To him, she truly was like an eagle, magnificent, yet impossible to get close to without throwing yourself to her sharp talons. Perhaps it was out of this fear that kept Shikamaru from admitting his feelings. He was afraid to be cut by her, afraid of being turned down by the only girl he ever loved. Because Shikamaru knew, that if Ino was the eagle, _he_ was the snake.

After they were done washing up for the day, Shikamaru playfully threw Ino over his shoulder, carrying her back out to get dressed. Ino didn't notice what was happening right away, she was too deep in thought beforehand. She was thinking about a time when she was very little. It was one of the first gatherings of the Ino, Shika, Cho families that she ever remembered. She was three years old then, and it was the day before her fourth birthday.

"Happy birthday you two." A tall woman with long black hair smiled down on Ino, handing her a present. She didn't recognize the woman at first, but smiled politely anyways. She had never been a shy child. Her parents dictated it, at a very young age to smile with the pride of the Yamanaka clan. Ino of course never let them down in _that_ respect. Like clockwork, the smile appeared on her face, followed by a tiny bow of her head.

The woman smiled back at the little girl, turning to hand an identical package to the boy lying next to her. Ino stared at him curiously. He had the same kind of long black hair as the mysterious person standing over them. She smiled at him, watching the irritated expression on his face turn to annoyed curiosity. This direction of attention sparked interest in her own package. _What was it?_

Ino shifted her weight, re-crossing her legs in front of her. She watched as the boy slowly lifted himself on to one elbow, resting his head in the palm of his hand. She continued to watch him as he began to lazily remove the wrapping from the tiny package he was given. From what Ino could see it looked like a floppy, circular object of some kind. It was white and loose looking, a band of some sort. Her brow furrowed as she leaned in subconsciously.

"What did you get?" Ino questioned cheerily. She loved this sort of thing. She looked around at the rest of the party. Her parents were standing on the bank of the lake and the Akimichis were busying themselves with the buffet. She could see a little boy around her age loading his plate with just about _every_ item of food he could. She smiled in his direction, giggling.

"It's a hair band." Ino looked back over at the black haired boy next to her, who was busy tying up his long hair into a stiff looking ponytail. Ino goggled at him, wondering at how a simple change like that could do so much. He somehow seemed older, as if his birthday had magically transformed him all in one day. Ino smiled widely at him, ripping at her own present excitedly. It was a black hair band, the same as his white one. Her grin widened as she too tried pulling back her hair. _Would she look older too? _But her smile vanished almost as soon as she attempted it. She just couldn't collect enough hair to pull into a ponytail; her hair was too short. She fingered the purple pin in her hair sadly.

Shikamaru watched the little girl, pulling his mouth into a lopsided smirk. He stared as she tried to gather up her blond hair, fidgeting with the ends. He smiled warmly at her, getting up from his spot on the grass, standing behind her. Ino tried again to no avail to tame her hair, letting it fall around her face once again. She slid her hand to the back of her head, not giving up. She stopped in her tracks; dead still as her hand met with something that hadn't been there before, someone else's hand. She let out a small yelp, scared. _What was going on? Who was that?_ The hand grabbed the hair band from her limp one, pulling her hair tight with another unseen hand.

"There, see? It just takes a little practice." Shikamaru starting tying, carefully winding the band three times around the blonde's hair. He managed to get most of it up, regardless of the length. Ino's startled face softened into a shy grin.

"Th-thank you." Ino's face flushed as Shikamaru sat down next to her, observing his work.

"Oh… and you won't be needing this anymore with your hair up.'" Shikamaru lazily removed Ino's flower hairpin from her golden tresses, pocketing it absentmindedly. Ino eyed her favourite clip as it disappeared into the unknown of Shikamaru's pocket. She frowned a little as she stood to show her parents the effect of her new hair band. Shikamaru sighed as he too got up from the comfortable grass, stretching in an exaggerated manner. He gazed up from under half lidded eyes, shaking his head a little, frowning. 'Now why did you go and ruin it?" Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" Ino tilted her head toward the boy, her brow creasing together. _What did he mean?_ She frowned at him, confused.

"You're still doing it." Shikamaru smirked knowingly at her, stepping closer to Ino, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't understand." Ino pouted, folding her arms tightly over her chest, and crumpling her face. Shikamaru winced jokingly at her.

"You just made it worse." He grinned widely at her, only frustrating Ino more. Her frown darkened as her temper slipped momentarily.

"What did I do? Just tell me already!" Ino's hands curled into tiny fists, her face red with anger. Shikamaru's smile faded, a look of shock washing over his face. _This girl certainly was scary._ The furious look on her face seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He didn't see it coming. _'She's unpredictable'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He tried speaking again.

"You know… you're kinda touchy.'" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Ino didn't respond. Instead she turned on her heel and marched over to her parents, giving up on figuring Shikamaru out. 'Troublesome." Shikamaru exhaled sharply, lying back down on the grass as Ino stomped over to her parents. Somewhere in the distance, Yoshino's ears were ringing. She eyed her husband suspiciously. She glanced between her son and her husband, noticing a small glimpse of what the future would hold for her. Yoshino was starting to notice how Shikaku's bad habits were starting to rub off on her son.

Ino smiled at Shikamaru, who was busy pulling on a pair of pants. He smiled back, not quite looking directly at her. He allowed for a small smirk before facing her. She had been awfully quiet for the past few minutes, and Shikamaru was impatient for her daydream to end. He knew better than to wake her from it though, whatever she was thinking about seemed important.

Instead he turned around to pick up his bag off of the floor. Shikamaru was trying his best to look dressy. He heard a little pained gasp from behind as he turned around.

"What's wrong?" A look of ultimate concern flashed over his face, opening his eyes wide. He turned back around, catching his breath. Ino's face looked apologetic, but otherwise, she seemed fine to Shikamaru.

"Your back…'" Ino's voice was barely a whisper. But it revealed every ounce of guilt and shame she was feeling at the moment. 'Maybe I really am just a silly, troublesome girl." Ino hung her head sadly, staring at her feet. Shikamaru's face broke into an incredulous grin. His hand reached for his shoulder blades, feeling a few well-earned scrapes with his fingertips.

"What, these?'" Shikamaru stared over his shoulder into the mirror behind him. He didn't notice it before, but his back looked absolutely dreadful. It looked as though he had gotten into a violent fight with a rabid cat, and the cat won. There was massive, dark red lines trailing from his lower back all the way to his neck. Some unfortunate places even had little rivets of hardened blood where Ino had obviously anchored her cuticles. The worst part was just how obvious those wounds were; you could practically see where her hands had travelled. 'Hmmm… they do look kinda bad, don't they?" Shikamaru grinned sheepishly at his reflection, poking at his war wounds. Ino's mouth fell open in mortification.

"I am _so_ sorry…" She buried her face in her hands, her ears reddening noticeably. Shikamaru's eyes softened for a fraction of a second before the evil side of his mind took over.

"Well I guess that means… that you owe me a favor." Shikamaru grinned devilishly at Ino, trying to lighten her mood. She laughed once through her hands, blushing further.

"You know… I couldn't help myself, I had to do something." Ino tried explaining as best she could, only making things worse in her opinion.

"Yeah, well I don't really mind. You can do whatever you like to me, while I do what I want with you.'" Shikamaru frowned at her. 'It's only fair really." His frown darkened a little as his mind contemplated the worse case scenario. In fact, now, he was practically scowling.

"Ino… was it really _that_ bad?" Shikamaru peered sadly at Ino from under half lidded eyes, afraid of the answer. Ino looked stricken, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"How could you ask me that?'" Ino mumbled quietly. She looked equal parts miserable and embarrassed at the same time. She ran a couple fingers through her hair, nervously fidgeting. 'It was just… it was just _too_ good. I could barely stand it!" Ino threw her confession at him, throwing her hands over her mouth, blushing. She closed her eyes tight, afraid of what was going through Shikamaru's mind. She knew he was probably smirking at her, ready to make fun of her.

"Oh.'" Shikamaru's ears reddened a little more. He didn't know what to say. 'So, you carved up my back… because you _liked_ it?" Shikamaru grinned happily at Ino, placing both hands in his pockets as her walked over to her.

"Oh… my… god!'" Ino whined, mortified. She scowled angrily at him through the gaps between her fingers. 'You know… _part_ of the reason was because it hurt a lot! You weren't exactly gentle you know." Ino glared at Shikamaru, placing a hand over her navel subconsciously. He stopped dead in his tracks, tilting his head to the side. He knew he had gone too far.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Ino." He spoke quietly, frowning bitterly at himself. Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, subconsciously moving away from Ino.

"You probably don't remember it, but I do…'" Ino started, grabbing his wrist as he moved away from her. 'Our fourth birthday…" Shikamaru stared at her. _Where was she going with this?_

"I don't know if I do or not… why?" Shikamaru waited, feeling the spark of curiosity ignite in his chest.

"Well, we both got the same present from your mother… right?'" Ino tugged the black band out of her hair, holding it out for Shikamaru to see. 'We each got one of these, so we could put up our hair. Do you remember now?" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Ah… I didn't remember which birthday, but yeah." He shrugged his shoulders, not catching on.

"Okay, but do you remember what you did?" Ino smiled at him, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting.

"No…" Shikamaru answered cautiously, narrowing his eyes. He knew from experience to be suspicious around women whenever they started a question like that.

"You tied up your hair the way you always do." Ino pointed to his ponytail, pausing to see if he was following. He wasn't.

"And?" Shikamaru frowned, touching his hair band self-consciously. Ino sighed, knowing she'd have to fill in the blanks for him.

"You could do it fine, but I didn't know how. You even helped me put mine up… do you remember that?" Ino cocked an eyebrow, watching his face change from confused to mildly embarrassed.

"I did?" he shot her a disbelieving look; obviously thinking of all the times they fought when they were little.

'Yes you did… and do you know what you told me?" Ino hedged, cocking an eyebrow at her companion. Shikamaru wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, he knew he was a pretty mouthy kid at times.

"No… I don't remember." He frowned waiting for Ino to yell at him, or even hit him if it was bad enough. He was so used to her reacting like that from past experiences. Sometimes, he considered her scarier than his mother. He didn't like the feel of things, their conversation felt like a trap.

"It just takes a little practice.'" Ino finally spoke, answering her own question. She smiled as he tried to get a feel for what she was referring to. 'That's what you told me." Ino blinked at him. Shikamaru smiled at her, finally remembering.

"Oh… I see." Shikamaru lifted the corners of his mouth into a crooked grin, catching on to what she was implying.

"That's right Shika-kun…'" Ino smiled, beckoning him with her hand to come closer. 'I think, the more we practice, the better we'll get. Eventually, you'll learn to do it without hurting me… and I'll _try_ my best too. I mean, just look… I can tie up my hair without even thinking about it now." She smiled honestly at him while looping the band back through her hair, tying it in her signature style. He smiled back at her, wondering if she'd let him practice later on that day.


	6. Losing Control

He walked over to her, like she motioned him to and sat down in the armchair next to her. He was fully dressed, wearing his best shirt and pants. Shikamaru was trying his best to look as if he belonged with Ino. He knew he didn't, and it pained him to admit it. He knew that he had gotten lucky with her, not the other way around. He certainly wasn't a pretty boy, or above average in any other way. It seemed that even his mind was lacking around her lately. Ino didn't see it that way.

She watched him sit down, his expression changing from optimistic to miserable in less than the time it took for him to be seated. She didn't know what was bothering him, but she was damn well sure that it wasn't going to last long. Not if _she _could help it. It wasn't just Shikamaru's change in mood that was bothering Ino, something else was itching at the back of her mind, frustrating her. Before She and Shikamaru began their conversation, Ino was lost in a troublesome daydream. It was a distant memory, from when she and Shikamaru were little kids. Ino crinkled her nose, remembering what was bothering her.

"Shikamaru… you never actually told me, what I was doing wrong before." Ino frowned at him, waiting for him to look at her. Fear had settled once again in Shikamaru's heart. He didn't know what she was talking about, which gave him little room to answer. He racked his brain, searching wordlessly. He eventually gave up, hoping he wasn't falling into a trap.

"What do you mean?" He chanced a darting glance over at Ino. She smiled gently at him, washing away any cause for concern.

"When you helped me with my hair a long time ago… you kept telling me that I was ruining it, somehow. But you never told me why." Ino smirked a little, remembering how bratty her younger self was. Shikamaru's face went blank as the memory of that day flooded back to him all at once.

It was his fourth birthday all over again…

"Happy birthday you two." Shikamaru watched out of the corner of his eye as his mother turned towards the little blond next to him, handing her something. He noticed that she had a nice smile. _Why anyone would smile like that around his mother_, he didn't know. Next was his turn, receiving an identical package. He could see that she was watching. Then, she smiled at him as Shikamaru opened his gift. He propped himself on to one elbow, resting his head in the palm of his hand. He wanted to be comfortable, and yet keep this little girl in view at the same time; her smile was almost contagious. He began to lazily remove the wrapping from the tiny package he was given. Shikamaru noticed that she was leaning closer to him.

"What did you get?" The little blond asked cheerily, looking around at the rest of the party. Shikamaru followed her eyes over to the bank of the lake, settling on what had to be her parents. She looked like a spitting image of her father. The same golden hair, the same sky blue eyes. Yet, there was something different about them. He narrowed his brown eyes trying to pinpoint the difference. Then it hit him; her smile. _His_ mouth was a firm line, stern looking and intimidating. But hers, Shikamaru compared, was soft and free and beautiful. His eyes focused on the girl's mother. She was the same.

"It's a hair band." Shikamaru finally answered her. She looked back over at him. Shikamaru was busy tying up his long hair into a stiff ponytail. He was aware of her eyes on his face, staring at him. Shikamaru appreciated the gift; his hair had been bothering him, getting in his eyes. Besides, pulling back your hair was a very masculine thing to do. Shikamaru approved, knowing his father would too. By this point, the little girl had managed to open her own gift, which Shikamaru noticed was a hair band just like his. It was black, the same as his white one. She grinned as she too tried pulling back her hair. _What would she look like? _He watched her wonderful smile vanish as she struggled with her hair. She just couldn't collect enough of it to tie up; he could see it was too short. Shikamaru noticed her hand brush the flower clip pinned to her hair. Too bad it had to go, it really suited her.

He smirked at her, making up his mind; he'd have to help her. He got up, standing behind her, gathering up her hair in his hands. It was warm from catching the sun's rays and soft. No wonder she had trouble getting it up, it was like silk! But Shikamaru was determined to give her what she wanted.

"There, see? It just takes a little practice." Shikamaru starting tying, carefully winding the band three times around the blonde's hair. He managed to get most of it up, regardless of the length.

"Th-thank you." Little Ino blushed at Shikamaru as he sat down next to her.

"Oh… and you won't be needing this anymore with your hair up.'" He said removing Ino's flower hairpin, pocketing it. She frowned a little as she stood up. Shikamaru felt the warmth vanish with the girl's smile. He didn't like it; she looked so much nicer when she smiled. He sighed as he too got up from the comfortable grass, stretching in an exaggerated manner. Shikamaru gazed up at her, shaking his head a little, frowning. 'Now why did you go and ruin it?" Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" the little blond tilted her head toward Shikamaru, her brow creasing together, frowning.

"You're still doing it." Shikamaru smirked back, stepping closer to Ino, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't understand." Ino pouted, folding her arms tightly over her chest, and crumpling her face. Shikamaru winced jokingly at her.

"You just made it worse." He grinned widely at her, only causing Ino's frown to darken.

"What did I do? Just tell me already!" Her hands curled into tiny fists, Ino's face red with anger. Shikamaru's smile faded, a look of shock washing over his eyes. _This girl certainly was scary._ The furious look on her face seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He didn't see it coming. _'She's unpredictable'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He tried speaking again.

"You know… you're kinda touchy.'" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. With that the girl turned on her heel and marched over to where her parents were. 'Troublesome." Shikamaru exhaled sharply, lying back down on the grass, watching the girl walk away. '_Ahhh…' _Shikamaru thought as he closed his eyes. '_It's too bad about her smile.' _

Shikamaru immerged from his forced daydream, grinning at Ino. He was surprised that he had remembered _anything _about that day. He silently thanked his memory for storing it for all those years. He compared the present day Ino sitting next to him and the Ino of the past. He smiled fondly at her, deciding that her personality hadn't changed at all. She was still the same confident, smiling girl he knew before. But really, maybe that wasn't true at all. She was different; they both were. Even her smile was different.

"I'll tell you what I meant.'" Shikamaru broke the silence. Ino had been patiently waiting for him to fill in the blanks of her incomplete memory.

"Good, I'm curious." Ino stared at him, smiling wide.

"It's nothing important really, and it was such a long time ago… but still, you asked.'" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, smirking slightly. 'You were ruining the look by frowning." He looked up shyly, not sure how Ino would react. He was still not used to her being so gentle. If he had made that comment before, she would have knocked him on his ass for sure. But he was a little braver than he was before; perhaps Ino wasn't as dangerous as she let on.

"Oh." Ino hung her head sadly; Shikamaru tilted his head, watching her.

"Hey… what's the matter?'" He frowned, matching her. 'That was a compliment you know. You have a very pretty smile." Shikamaru lifted the corners of his mouth into a lopsided grin. He hardly ever showed his teeth while smiling, but this time was an exception. She marveled at him, admiring his own bright smile.

"You know Shikamaru Nara, _you_ have a wonderful smile too." Ino leaned in, kissing his cheek. The same cheek reddened, spreading a faint wash of blush over his skin. He sighed, closing his eyes. No matter how he sliced it, he just couldn't agree with Ino.

He knew better than anyone that he was going against nature just holding her hand. He cringed thinking about what other people would eventually say about them. _This_ was exactly the thing Shikamaru was trying to avoid. He wanted to fall in love with an average girl, and live an average life. He knew that Ino deserved someone like her, extraordinary. Was it fair of him to hold her back? Was it fair of him to selfishly hold on to her when she could do so much better? One side of his mind fired angry protests, barking at him that he was worth it, screaming at him to stop doubting himself. Miraculously, she loved him. He smiled bitterly, admitting at least that much.

Ino swept a gentle hand to the back of his neck, kissing under Shikamaru's jaw line. Shikamaru allowed her to sit in his lap, straddling him. Unfortunately for Ino, they were both already dressed for their mission, or she would have pushed things a little further than just an innocent kiss. He placed a firm hand on her waist, his thumb finding her navel. Shikamaru's mind was protesting again, but this time against his body. The logical half of him told him to get going; they had a mission to do. His body however, had other plans, which were becoming steadily more clear to both Shikamaru and Ino.

"Ino, I… can't believe I'm actually saying this, but… we have to stop. The mission comes first." Shikamaru scowled angrily, rolling his eyes. Make no mistakes, Shikamaru was grateful for this mission; it was the boost they both needed. It was a friendly 'push' in the right direction for them both. But at that moment, he cursed it, wanting nothing more than to press Ino against the wall and… well, you know.

"Hmmm…"' Ino huffed a low sigh, 'I guess you're right, sorry. You're always right." Ino gave him a small smile, gently lifting herself off of him. Shikamaru mumbled a stream of inaudible curses under his breath, unhappily rising to get up.

"I know it's a drag, but we can't go around acting like a pair of hormone whipped teenagers. People aren't going to believe we're a married couple like _that.'_" Shikamaru smirked at Ino. 'Do you think we can keep it together and act grown up for a little while?"

"Well if that's what you think adults are like, that's pretty sad.'" Ino frowned, shaking her head. 'I hope you don't really believe that's what being an adult means." Her mouth pressed into a hard line, imagining herself a few years older. She tried to picture it, but couldn't. She knew that people changed with time, grew apart and settled down. She wouldn't let that happen. She would _never_ let the passion she felt for Shikamaru die, never. Surprised, Shikamaru grinned at Ino's reaction. He didn't expect her to be so upset by the simple statement he made.

"Hey now, that's not what I meant… you troublesome woman." Shikamaru playfully pushed Ino with his fist, making her stumble a little bit as they approached the door.

"Lazy bum…" Ino growled back, taking his hand as they left their hotel room behind them.

The market square of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall buzzed noisily as people gathered in the late morning air to purchase various local goods. It was a popular stop for tourists on their way to and from surrounding nations. It was also known far and wide as being the most lovely of the Hidden Villages, with it's giant cascading waterfalls and ancient gardens. This was part of the reason it was hailed as being the perfect location for honeymooners. But the real reason behind that title was really because of how recluse the Village was.

It was a private place little known about, with two sections divided by a surrounding wall of waterfalls. The inner village was nearly impenetrable. Only select guests with permission from the village council could gain entry to this second section. If Ino hadn't slipped in the shower before Shikamaru could finish reading the letter, he'd have known about the policies regarding entry to the inner village.

The envelope had been from lady Tsunade herself, sent by courier to their hotel room. It was a crucial letter that only responded to a person's chakra, specifically Shikamaru's. The Hokage had been careful to place a seal on the envelope before sending, making it impossible for outsiders to open it. Her plan was perfect, thought out down to the last detail. It was fool proof if all went according to plan.

But of course Tsunade didn't plan for one key thing: love. _Why should she have?_ Everyone in Konoha knew how much Ino and Shikamaru hated each other. It had been obvious since day one. They could barely stand being in the same room together, let alone the same team! That's why Tsunade chose them specifically for this mission. She had no doubt in her mind that this assignment would be a success. They would have the least chance of accidentally falling for each other while alone together on a mission. That's what she had thought at the beginning.

As she spent more time briefing them on exactly what to do and how to act, her confidence in them slipped more and more. _Had she been wrong about them? They certainly didn't seem like they hated one another. In fact…_

But Tsunade quitted her mind of troubling notions like these and many other things. She was sure that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She even laughed it off as just 'youthful awkwardness'. Nothing to be afraid of, they couldn't possibly _like_ each other… _could they?_

But her uneasiness grew as time spent with Shikamaru and Ino ticked on. Subtle things became more and more clear. The little things she hadn't picked up on earlier were startlingly obvious after the pieces of the puzzle began fitting together. Sideways glances, awkward fidgeting, shy compliments; all of these things could easily be brushed off on their own. But something didn't seem right. The other reason the Fifth had chosen Ino for this role, was her ability to use mind style jutsu. Her family had mastered the art of espionage and could play any part thrown at them; they were crafted actors. At first, Tsunade had been impressed with Ino's professionalism, quickly stepping into the rold of Shikamaru's wife. The Hokage marveled at her ability to act the part, even going so far as to physically show affection in front of her. Everything was flawless, even the blush on Ino's face.

That was what hit Tsunade. _Blush?_ Being a master healer and expert in Medical no Jutsu, lady Tsunade knew the human anatomy better than any ninja in the world. You could fake a lot of things, and Tsunade was sure that the Yamanakas were skilled ninja in mind style jutsu. The mind was a powerful thing, able to control chakra flow, pain tolerance and even a person's heart rate. She knew all of this, and yet one thing kept her from quitting this thought, blush. Ino had been flawless, perhaps a little _too_ flawless in her act. There were many things the human mind could control; _blushing_ wasn't one of those things. When Ino's face had reddened, it was an involuntary reaction that happened automatically within her body. Like a person's heartbeat, this process happens all on it's own, with no help from a person's willpower.

Several things about them just didn't add up. Little things that other people would have missed were starting to pile up. But the worst part of all was her timing. By the time she had connected the dots it was too late. The mission had already begun long ago with Shikamaru and Ino walking further and further out of reach. Tsunade was famous for having the worst luck, even as Hokage.


	7. Jumping the Gun

The Fifth Hokage sat in the lowest branch of a giant oak tree. Her legs dangled over the edge, casting long shadows in the morning light. The sun still was beginning to rise behind Hokage Mountain. It felt strange to her, seeing her face carved beside the great ninja of the past; still she smiled at her stony features. She sighed, waiting to meet with a certain lazy ninja.

It had been close to two years since Asuma's death, Tsunade remembered it well. She had only been Hokage for a few short years then, but luck had seemed to shine on her reign. There hadn't been one single threat, or compromising situation. All had been going so well. The young ninja of the Hidden Leaf had all since graduated to Chunin level, except for Naruto that is. But Tsunade couldn't blame him. He was gone, training with her old teammate and fellow Sannin Jiraiya. In fact, it wasn't until Naruto returned to the village, that disaster decided to strike.

For the Fifth, Asuma's death had symbolized the calm before the storm; her luck was about to change. Everything had gone _too _well for lady Tsunade. It represented the beginning of a hurricane of tragedy. Next would come the great battle of Konoha, and along with it, Jiraiya's death.

But it wasn't the loss of Asuma Sarutobi that had caused lady Tsunade's heart to fill with unease almost two years ago. It was the change in Shikamaru Nara. She had come to regard Shikamaru with high respect, a stand out amongst his peers. He had the makings of a great leader. He was a master strategist and loyal friend, always putting the lives of his comrades before his own. Even though he had many faults, and was often criticized for not having enough motivation, Tsunade knew that Shikamaru was a noble shinobi worthy of any mission. Shikamaru's intelligence was truly amazing, but it was his heart that set him on a whole other level.

After the death of his sensei, Shikamaru took it upon himself to visit Kurenai everyday, even becoming a sort of father figure to Asuma Jr. who would never know his own father. It meant more to Kurenai than Shikamaru would ever know. Tsunade knew, as it was her who personally tended to Kurenai in the hospital. His devotion wasn't only because of the promise he made Asuma that day. He was there for her, everyday for a year because he could empathize with her pain.

He tried to imagine what it must have been like for her to lose Asuma. His heart ached as he put himself in her shoes. What would he do if it had been the one _he_ loved who had died?

It made him sick remembering every heart stopping moment, waiting for Ino to return safely to her body on the battlefield. Every time he held her in his arms it was bittersweet. He longed for it, getting to touch her and hug her close to his body. Yet on the other hand, there was fear. Ino had told him once, that even in perfect conditions, her mind transfer jutsu could fail. Her ability was powerful, but dangerous; and not only on that level, but many others.

It forces her own body to become doll-like and vulnerable, basically an empty shell. If that were all, Shikamaru was sure he could protect her, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process. But he knew that beyond those limitations, Ino's jutsu was like a double-edged sword. Whatever happened in her opponent's body, happened to Ino. That factor made every battle with Ino by his side a gamble. The worst part was, he wasn't playing with his own life on the line; he was betting with hers. Every time he strategized using her in play, he had to prepare himself for the worst. Shikamaru knew that in war, like a game of shogi, a good general should be able to make calculated risks for the sake of the mission. But a risk was still a risk, and Shikamaru just couldn't do it, not anymore, not with _her._

"Ino, hurry up and get back in your body!" Shikamaru would say to her, knowing that there was a possibility that one day, she wouldn't return at all.

It was his gentle heart that had first caught the Fifth Hokage's eye. She had seen how merciless Shikamaru could be towards his enemies. Tsunade had heard about the details of Team Ten's revenge match, learning first hand that Shikamaru could be dangerously motivated if pushed too far. She didn't expect him to act so rashly. In all her time knowing the Nara boy, he had always seemed so relaxed and reluctant to do anything. He had a sort of calculating aura about him, as if he were sizing you up upon meeting you. She liked this sort of levelheaded attitude he had. It was refreshing. He was one less shinobi she had to worry about.

That's how she thought, at least before he recklessly left with his teammates to avenge his master. Asuma's death had awakened something troubling in Shikamaru, something that threatened to cloud his judgment. This once unfeeling boy had been broken, and now Tsunade feared that he was beyond help. His heart had made a complete one eighty. It went from being cold and unfeeling, to warm and heartbroken in one short day. He was changed.

This problem seemed to becoming more and more apparent to the Goddaime. She noticed that his mood of late had been unpredictable and uncharacteristically sour, even for Shikamaru. The poor Yamanaka girl had been getting the worst of it though, Tsunade reflected as she rested her head against the trunk of the giant oak. '_But then maybe,'_ Tsunade thought to herself. '_Maybe we always hurt the ones we love.'_ A ghost of a smile remained on her face as the figure of someone familiar approached the oak tree.

"Okay, that's all I have to say. Do you understand exactly what you have to do?" The Fifth Hokage tilted her head towards her companion. The young shinobi closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, taking in the information.

"Yes, I understand." Shikamaru opened his eyes, staring up at the clouds overhead, wishing he could join them. He tugged his vest closer to his chest; the morning air was still cold. He started shaking a little as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Cold?" Tsunade observed, raising her eyebrows.

"A little bit." Shikamaru quietly omitted, lowering his eyes. It was cold out, but more than anything, Shikamaru's nerves were responsible for the shaking. Tsunade watched him carefully; it wasn't like him to look so unsteady. It bothered her more than she liked. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be going soon." Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, watching the teenager shift his balance uncomfortably. He nodded, barely concealing the feeling of terror growing inside of him.

"Sure." He whispered, unwilling to move from his spot under the oak tree's long protective branches. His unease was contagious, forcing the Hokage to speak.

"Shikamaru… one last thing before we pick up Miss Yamanaka.'" Tsunade began. Shikamaru twitched at the mention of her name. 'I don't think I need to tell you this, you're a sensible young man… but I feel that I should anyways." She hesitated too long, causing Shikamaru's heart to sink.

"What is it?" Shikamaru was afraid of the answer, closing his hands into fists deep inside his pockets.

"Mr. Nara, on this mission, don't… '" Tsunade looked away from him, feeling slightly uneasy. 'Fall in love with Ino Yamanaka." Shikamaru's face paled, his stomach twisting painfully. The logical half of his mind wanted to smirk defiantly at the Fifth Hokage, washing away her suspicions. But he knew all too well that it was too late for her concerns. He was too far-gone, trapped in her talons, dying slowly from a broken heart. He had already made the mistake of falling in love with Ino Yamanaka. All he could do was nod his head, grateful for the dim light of the early morning. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"That… won't be a problem.'" Shikamaru grumbled, agitated at his inability to remain calm. The Goddaime had touched a nerve without realizing it. Shikamaru grimaced, forcing a bitter smile through his teeth, reassuring the Hokage. 'Ino… she pretty much _hates_ me." He didn't realize how much those words would hurt him. But as they passed through his lips he felt them weigh heavily in his chest, crushing his lungs. The truth behind those words was suffocating him. It was as if admitting it out loud had confirmed everything. His empty fears had all at once solidified, turning the silhouette of his nightmare from a harmless shadow into a living, breathing monster of doubt.

Tsunade smiled warmly at Shikamaru's cold statement. She was relieved by his words, knowing their mission wouldn't be in jeopardy. But on the other hand, there was something almost tragic about the look in his dark young eyes. Yes he was smiling, but Tsunade noticed the gesture was empty. Behind his smile was nothingness. This hollow expression pulled at her heart, urging her to change the conversation. Perhaps he was right about Ino, perhaps she _did_ hate the boy. But Tsunade couldn't help but feel that if anything else, Shikamaru didn't hate her back. Not even a little bit, not at all.

If it was only the hollow concerns of the Fifth Hokage that Shikamaru and Ino had to unknowingly worry about, then maybe their subconscious selves would be feeling more secure at the present. However, as they walked out of the hotel lobby and into the daylight of the late morning, they couldn't help but feel slightly unsettled. Both of them were uncomfortably aware that nearly everyone in the Village Hidden in the Leaves was probably busy gossiping about them.

Ino's ears twitched as they slipped behind a tree to change. Perhaps Shikamaru would have felt the same way if it were _his_ best friend prattling about them behind his back. Fortunately for Ino and Shikamaru, Choji was still in bed. Without his teammates around, he had little to wake up for. With no responsibilities, Choji had more time to do what he wanted, sleep and eat. This fact would normally have caused Ino to get annoyed, yelling at him to train. But since she was out with Shikamaru in a completely foreign nation, alone, she was glad Choji was probably still asleep. He'd be one less person to come in contact with Sakura.

"Hey… um, Shikamaru?'" Ino whispered to the brunette as she slipped into her purple uniform. 'You don't think… do you, do you think Sakura _said_ anything to anyone?" Ino's eyes darted nervously to his as he zipped up vest. They had both successfully changed from their mock formal wears to their signature ninja attire, switching into the first phase of their mission. Shikamaru's brow crinkled a little as he quickly thought things through. Logically, it wouldn't matter if she had. They were only together for 'missionary' purposes. Shikamaru's thoughts hesitated, smiling on the word missionary. Although, his smirk quickly washed away, he knew well enough that girls were anything but logical. She'd read into things, and be right of course, but that didn't matter. The fact was, she definitely _would_ say something.

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied a little less confidently than he liked. He scowled slightly; dreading the walk home after the mission was over. He hated attention of _any_ kind, let alone the teasing he knew he'd get from his peers. Worse was knowing exactly how Ino's parents would react. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of her father. He silently hoped that Sakura had enough decency to mind her own business and not gossip. Sakura of course, had other plans.

"Naruto!'" Sakura waved warmly at her teammate from across the street, running to join him. 'Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura had been up _very _early, waiting for him at his favourite training field. Of course, he wasn't there; he was too busy arguing with Kiba over a bowl of ramen, talking about who could down the most bowls in ten minutes. After he was done there, he wandered over to the academy to visit with Iruka sensei; staying to brag about the latest missions he had been on. Poor Sakura had spent most of the morning trying to hunt him down; there were _things_ they needed to talk about.

"S-sakura chan?" Naruto gaped happily in her direction, his proverbial tail wagging wildly. Never in all the time that Naruto had known Sakura Haruno did she ever seem so eager to see him.

"Haaa… I finally found you!'" Sakura sighed happily as she stopped in front of her blond teammate. The look on his face grew from shy happiness to overwhelmingly ecstatic in the short time it took Sakura to finish her tired response.

"You were looking for me?" Naruto's voice cracked a semitone higher than usual, causing his pink haired friend to stare questioningly at him.

"Yes… actually… I've been out for most of the day looking for you." Sakura shifted her feet impatiently. Naruto blinked a few times.

"But Sakura… it's still morning… the day's just begun.'" He grinned at her, scratching his neck. 'I mean, how could you have spent 'the whole day' looking for me when it's still morning?" He peered down at her, the grin still plastered to his face. The vein in Sakura's forehead twitched angrily as her 'inner self' surfaced.

"Moron!'" She punched him hard in the shoulder, making him whine like a dog. 'The day only seems new to _you_ because you sleep in and waste it! I've been up for hours already!" She hit him again, emphasizing her point.

"Okay! Okay! No need to hit me Sakura chan…" Naruto smiled nervously at her, waiting for another round. She mumbled the word _'knucklehead'_ under her breath before continuing with her purpose.

"Anyways Naruto… I was looking for you because I thought _maybe_ we could… go someplace and talk for a while.'" Sakura hesitated; a faint layer of blush tinting her face. 'You know… alone." Naruto's eyes widened, his smile fading into a look of shock.

"You mean… just the two of us?" Naruto whispered, his eyes turning round.

"That _is_ what alone means…'" Sakura muttered, agitated. 'Idiot."

"Yes! Wahooo! A date… we're going on a date!" Naruto jumped up and down, grinning madly. Sakura's face twisted into a mortified frown. She clearly hadn't thought things through.

"Naruto _please_ don't make a big deal out of this.'" She growled, snatching his wrist to keep him from bobbing around. 'I never said we were going on a _date_. We're just going to talk… understand?" Sakura raised her eyebrows dangerously, looking possessed. Naruto knew better than to argue with her; they would just _talk_. Inside his mind however, Naruto was throwing a fit; whatever it was that Sakura needed to talk about had to be important.


	8. Gossip, Gates, and Girls

If it was only the hollow concerns of the Fifth Hokage that Shikamaru and Ino had to unknowingly worry about, then maybe their subconscious selves would be feeling more secure at the present. However, as they walked out of the hotel lobby and into the daylight of the late morning, they couldn't help but feel slightly unsettled. Both of them were uncomfortably aware that nearly everyone in the Village Hidden in the Leaves was probably busy gossiping about them.

Ino's ears twitched as they slipped behind a tree to change. Perhaps Shikamaru would have felt the same way if it were _his_ best friend prattling about them behind his back. Fortunately for Ino and Shikamaru, Choji was still in bed. Without his teammates around, he had little to wake up for. With no responsibilities, Choji had more time to do what he wanted, sleep and eat. This fact would normally have caused Ino to get annoyed, yelling at him to train. But since she was out with Shikamaru in a completely foreign nation, alone, she was glad Choji was probably still asleep. He'd be one less person to come in contact with Sakura.

"Hey… um, Shikamaru?'" Ino whispered to the brunette as she slipped into her purple uniform. 'You don't think… do you, do you think Sakura _said_ anything to anyone?" Ino's eyes darted nervously to his as he zipped up vest. They had both successfully changed from their mock formal wears to their signature ninja attire, switching into the first phase of their mission. Shikamaru's brow crinkled a little as he quickly thought things through. Logically, it wouldn't matter if she had. They were only together for 'missionary' purposes. Shikamaru's thoughts hesitated, smiling on the word missionary. Although, his smirk quickly washed away, he knew well enough that girls were anything but logical. She'd read into things, and be right of course, but that didn't matter. The fact was, she definitely _would_ say something.

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied a little less confidently than he liked. He scowled slightly; dreading the walk home after the mission was over. He hated attention of _any_ kind, let alone the teasing he knew he'd get from his peers. Worse was knowing exactly how Ino's parents would react. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of her father. He silently hoped that Sakura had enough decency to mind her own business and not gossip. Sakura of course, had other plans.

"Naruto!'" Sakura waved warmly at her teammate from across the street, running to join him. 'Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura had been up _very _early, waiting for him at his favourite training field. Of course, he wasn't there; he was too busy arguing with Kiba over a bowl of ramen, talking about who could down the most bowls in ten minutes. After he was done there, he wandered over to the academy to visit with Iruka sensei; staying to brag about the latest missions he had been on. Poor Sakura had spent most of the morning trying to hunt him down; there were _things_ they needed to talk about.

"S-sakura chan?" Naruto gaped happily in her direction, his proverbial tail wagging wildly. Never in all the time that Naruto had known Sakura Haruno did she ever seem so eager to see him.

"Haaa… I finally found you!'" Sakura sighed happily as she stopped in front of her blond teammate. The look on his face grew from shy happiness to overwhelmingly ecstatic in the short time it took Sakura to finish her tired response.

"You were looking for me?" Naruto's voice cracked a semitone higher than usual, causing his pink haired friend to stare questioningly at him.

"Yes… actually… I've been out for most of the day looking for you." Sakura shifted her feet impatiently. Naruto blinked a few times.

"But Sakura… it's still morning… the day's just begun.'" He grinned at her, scratching his neck. 'I mean, how could you have spent 'the whole day' looking for me when it's still morning?" He peered down at her, the grin still plastered to his face. The vein in Sakura's forehead twitched angrily as her 'inner self' surfaced.

"Moron!'" She punched him hard in the shoulder, making him whine like a dog. 'The day only seems new to _you_ because you sleep in and waste it! I've been up for hours already!" She hit him again, emphasizing her point.

"Okay! Okay! No need to hit me Sakura chan…" Naruto smiled nervously at her, waiting for another round. She mumbled the word _'knucklehead'_ under her breath before continuing with her purpose.

"Anyways Naruto… I was looking for you because I thought _maybe_ we could… go someplace and talk for a while.'" Sakura hesitated; a faint layer of blush tinting her face. 'You know… alone." Naruto's eyes widened, his smile fading into a look of shock.

"You mean… just the two of us?" Naruto whispered, his eyes turning round.

"That _is_ what alone means…'" Sakura muttered, agitated. 'Idiot."

"Yes! Wahooo! A date… we're going on a date!" Naruto jumped up and down, grinning madly. Sakura's face twisted into a mortified frown. She clearly hadn't thought things through.

"Naruto _please_ don't make a big deal out of this.'" She growled, snatching his wrist to keep him from bobbing around. 'I never said we were going on a _date_. We're just going to talk… understand?" Sakura raised her eyebrows dangerously, looking possessed. Naruto knew better than to argue with her; they would just _talk_. Inside his mind however, Naruto was throwing a fit; whatever it was that Sakura needed to talk about had to be important.

"Oh god Shikamaru! What're we are going to do?" Ino gripped his arm firmly, cutting off circulation. He felt equally worried, racking his brain for _some_ way to undo what was done. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no answer, no loophole. Shikamaru's face remained bored looking as he searched; he was much more practiced at keeping his cool than Ino was. She wasn't fooled though. Everything about Shikamaru spelled _confidence_; everything but his eyes. They kept the same lazy, monotonous stare he always wore. But Ino knew that behind his mock complacency, Shikamaru was crumbling.

"There's nothing we _can_ do.'" Shikamaru placed his free hand over his eyes, leaning against the tree. 'There's no way we can get into the inner village now." Ino's grip on Shikamaru's arm loosened as she turned away from him. Even though Shikamaru was used to lazing around, thinking things through in a calm manner, he was still equally prone to panicking. He was fine with taking calculated risks, especially if he had a backup plan. However, to Shikamaru this was a game of shogi, and he was clean out of pawns.

If there was one thing Ino was good at, it was her ability to never give up. She always picked herself back up when she was down, never giving in to pain or fear. This time was no exception. Time was running out for the first phase of their mission, and if they didn't cross the border in time, the mission would fail. Ino knew this, feeling the pressure. She knew that she had to do something, anything. But her mind was buzzing, a swirl of thoughts confused and twisted. It was difficult for Ino to brainstorm for an answer when her heart was drowning out her thoughts. Ino's eyes flashed to Shikamaru's. He looked hopeless. It was clear to Ino that he had long given up on his own ability to problem solve. She heaved a worried sigh, crouching in front of him. The gesture caught his attention, snapping him out of his pitiful state. He watched as she tented her fingers together, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed self-consciously as he watched her.

"I'm coming up with a plan.'" Ino replied in a quiet, concentrated manner. Her face was wiped clean of emotion. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the blond, watching her use his habit for her own purposes. 'I don't know why, but this seems to help you think. I'm curious to see what's so great about it." Ino opened her eyes as she explained, light refracting, blinding her. She squinted down at her hands, searching for the cause of the glare. Ino's blue eyes rounded; there it was. The mock wedding band she was given was still around her ring finger; she had forgotten to take it off when she changed. Ino smiled to herself, fingering the cool metal.

"What is it?" Shikamaru stared down at her, confused by her optimistic attitude.

"Well what do you know? Your little trick actually _does _work." Ino smirked at Shikamaru, standing up. He frowned, confused by what she said. The brunette watched as the blond took off her travelling pack, emptying the contents into the grass.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Shikamaru kneeled beside her, scanning the entrails of her pack carefully. He mimicked her without getting an answer, taking his own bag and unzipping it. Ino's blue eyes moved quickly, never pausing for more than a moment on any one item.

"Shikamaru… do you remember what we were given at the very beginning of this mission?" He frowned at her, digging through his belongings.

"Um… I think we each got the same thing; an envelope, a list, a map, miniature radios, a guidebook, clothes, hotel cards, identification, a camera, batteries, matches, hair bands, swimwear, toiletries, three scrolls, a pair of earrings, a notepad, pencil and…'" He held up his hand to her. 'A ring."

"Right…'" Ino's eyes dropped to her supplies, separating them into piles. 'So we're down the earrings, change of clothes and ring. We're we already wearing them before we left the hotel. And as you can see, the toiletries, swimwear and hotel cards won't help us at the moment… so, the best we can do is prepare for the worst." Ino motioned for Shikamaru to stand up, doing so herself.

"What are we doing?" Shikamaru asked, still negative.

"I need you to make a shadow clone.'" Ino spoke, already making her own hand signals. He did the same without hesitation. Two Inos stood before him, the real one with her hands on her hips. Two Shikamaru lazily folded their arms over their chests, waiting. The real Ino handed her clone her spare clothes, instructing her to change. Shikamaru's clone followed suit, dressing in his navy blue wears. Ino sadly handed over her wedding band, slipping it over her double's finger. Shikamaru followed her lead, even letting the fake Ino untie his clone's hair.

"Okay… so how does _this_ help us?'" Shikamaru grumpily questioned his partner, folding his arms over his chest. 'We've got less time to work with now… and even _less_ chakra."

"Always the optimist, aren't you?" Ino snapped at him, finally letting her temper slip. She had been trying _so _hard to keep a level head during their less than perfect situation.

"I'm just being realistic! The dices are loaded against us, there's no way we can pull this off."

"Oh really?'" Ino snorted angrily, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 'I think my plan is going to work _fine_."

_Somewhere back within Konaha's borders…_

"I think my plan is going to work _fine._" Sakura adverted her eyes from her companion, chewing absently on her inner cheek.

"So… you're going to _avoid_ your best friend?" Naruto narrowed his eyes skeptically at Sakura, feeling for once, that he was being the logical one out of the two.

"Yes." Sakura frowned at him, hearing just how ridiculous her ambitions sounded out loud. She shifted her leg, sitting on it as she got comfortable. They were stretched out on a hill in Naruto's favourite training grounds; the one with the best view of Mount Hokage. Sakura rolled her eyes when they first arrived; she had allowed Naruto to pick the location for their would-be-date. Naruto scratched his neck, unsure of himself; Sakura's idea seemed so out of character.

"Awww I don't know Sakura…'" He closed his eyes, confused about how to answer. 'Don't you think it'll just make things worse if you give Ino the cold shoulder?" Naruto stared at the pink haired kunoichi, cocking an eyebrow. She glared up at him, annoyed that he was making more sense than she was.

"Yeah… you're right.'" Sakura agreed, sighing. 'It's just that… I can't stand seeing her _win_." Naruto raised his eyebrows, frowning at his teammate.

"Gee Sakura, I thought you guys were done with all that stuff." Naruto mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest.

"We… kinda _were_ done.'" Sakura admitted, shifting her head enough to look at Naruto. His eyes narrowed at her, searching. 'It's just that-"

"See there you go!'" Naruto interrupted Sakura making her glare at him; irritation marked over her features. Naruto winced, but continued bravely. 'You still haven't told me what happened between you guys anyways…" He grumbled impatiently.

"Hunnhh…'" Sakura sighed, giving in. 'I guess I haven't, have I?"

"No." Naruto grinned, moving closer to the girl.

"Okay… listen up. I'm not repeating myself… got it?'" Sakura paused, eyeing him nod in understanding. 'Okay… you're not going to believe this, but… Ino and Shikamaru are _dating_." Sakura smiled wryly at Naruto's dropped jaw reaction; he obviously hadn't expected _that_.

"No way…'" Naruto breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. 'You must have misunderstood Sakura." He frowned at her, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Shut up blockhead… I know what I'm talking about… CHA!" Sakura mirrored Naruto, crossing her arms. Sensing danger, Naruto leaned away from the kunoichi.

"Okay… okay… It's just a little unbelievable is all." Naruto rolled his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head, laying down.

"Believe it! Naruto… I saw them with my own eyes." Sakura frowned down at him, pleading with her green eyes. Naruto raised his eyebrows, letting his imagination get the better of him. He wrinkled his nose is disgust, sitting up.

"Ewww… you mean like…'" Naruto's voice cracked. 'You saw them… _kissing?_" He narrowed his eyes, lost in his own disturbing fantasies. Sakura's eyes widened at him, following his thoughts.

"Well no… but… it was _different_.'" Sakura smiled in spite of herself, resting her head in her hand. 'They were _adorable_." Naruto snorted defiantly, allowing a chuckle to rumble through his throat.

"Shikamaru? _A-dor-able?_ I don't think so." Naruto laughed causing Sakura to slap her hand hard against his chest.

"Quiet Naruto! You're not _mature_ enough to understand!" Sakura glared at Naruto, making him whimper.

"Maybe not… but at least I'm not delusional.'" Naruto folded his arms stubbornly over his chest, frowning. 'At least I know the truth when I hear it… and I'll tell ya, it's stupid to ignore a friend for a reason like _that_." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, glaring. He was right again, and that made her angry.

"Arhhgg…'" Sakura huffed. 'I hate it when you're right." She sighed loudly, slumping toward him. Naruto grinned at her in triumph.

"So… you gonna talk to Ino when she gets home?" Naruto asked hopefully, evilly thinking of all the ways he could torment Shikamaru when he got back.

"Yeah… It was stupid of me to take it so seriously.'" Sakura tossed her hair out of her eyes, smiling. 'We're not competing anymore. Who cares if she's dating Shikamaru and I'm still single?" She spoke casually, barely concealing a slight frown. Even though she knew Naruto was right, Sakura couldn't help but feel the words she spoke were hallow. Her empty response was just a show; she wouldn't go out of her way to avoid Ino, but neither would she do the opposite.


End file.
